


Episode I-The Burning Crusade

by The_Skywalker_Scribe_995



Series: Azeroth Skywalker Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin in Azeroth, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gray Jedi, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Obidala, Past Relationship(s), Sith Ahsoka Tano, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Skywalker_Scribe_995/pseuds/The_Skywalker_Scribe_995
Summary: Discontinued as of May 2019While battling the Blood Elves in their camp, Gwaera, the Draenei Shaman discovers a human and rescues him.Unknown to her, their meeting is to change the fate of the whole galaxy.





	1. Rescue

**Azeroth Skywalker Chronicles**

**Episode I-The Burning Crusade**

**It is six years since the war against the Burning Legion. The uncharted world of Azeroth continues to recover from the destruction that the war inflicted. But, the peace is now gone as the old threat is about to emerge from the shadows of the darkness itself.**

**At the same time, the alien race of Draenei crushes on Azeroth while escaping the Blood Elves, the race native to Azeroth. One of their survivors, a Shaman named Gwaera is helping her people to adapt to the new world. But unknown to her and her people, the potential ally in their battle against the Burning Legion is about to be encountered...**

 

Gwaera, the Draenei Shaman, was passing food to the survivors. She was a beautiful Draenei with white turquoise eyes and white hair tied into a ponytail. She wore shaman robes, had a mace and a shield.

Her people came from the stars after they fled Draenor because of the demonic Orcs and the Blood Elves. Most of the Exodar crashed into the isle called Azuremyst Isle.

Gwaera was helping her fellow survivors to heal and recover.

Unknown to her, a fate would lead her and her people to the potential ally and would change the fate of the whole galaxy.

  
Gwaera was busy cooking food, so she would feed the survivors. For the last couple of the days, she spent helping her people as usual. She had also the kind heart that was the pure light itself.

As she finished passing the food to the survivors, she saw Vindicator Aldar, who was waiting for her.

"We now have several separate confirmations of unusual activity up on the Shadow Ridge. This is disturbing; we thought that the scouting missions already undertaken had been through. One of my scouts hasn't reported back yet. Shaman, I need you to head southwest to the other side of Silverline Lake and find Tolaan and see what has delayed him," he spoke.

"I'll see to it, Vindicator," Gwaera said as she went towards the Shadow Ridge. 

As she arrived, she saw Tolaan, who was kneeling. He looked up and spoke: "Help... blood elves! They... ambushed... me. Don't have... long."

"What I can do to help?" she asked as she knelt to examine his wounds.

"You must eliminate... the blood elf... threat. Find out... what they're... up to! They're on the... ridge behind me," replied Tolaan.

"On it," she said as she went on to eliminate the scouts. They kept saying that the Draenei were not to leave the valley alive and that they were to die after surviving the crash. 

After the task was completed, she returned to Tolaan and said-

"What we can do now to halt them in their tracks?"

"I have a plan. We must kill their leader. Without their master, perhaps they will retreat to regroup. We just need to buy time until the repairs are completed. Then Vindicator Aldar must know of this. Kill the surveyor, then return and tell him what we've found," he replied.

"Consider this to be done, my friend. Just hang on," said Gwaera as she ran off into the Blood Elf Camp.

 

She ran up the ridge and battled any Blood Elf Scouts that she came across until she reached the Surveyor Candress. As she blasted the Blood Elf Mage, the latter said:

"You'll not take me alive, scum!"

Oh, how wrong she was, as she was taken down easily by the Draenei Shaman.

Gwaera then proceeded to loot the plans off of the corpse, as her eyes then caught a sight that terrified her.

In a tent, there was a stranger with curly brunette hair, who wore black robes. On a belt, there was a metal tube. He also had a scar slashed across his right eye. His skin color was similar to that of the Blood Elves, but he lacked their ears. This made Gwaera believe that he was a member of a different species.

She knelt before him and felt his pulse through his wrist of his left arm, as his right was a metal one. He was still alive but knocked out cold. 

Knowing that he would be in grave danger, Gwaera picked him up and carried him back to the crash site. Vindicator Aldar saw them and said-

"By the Light, you're back But, who is he?"

"Vindicator, I have no idea who he is, but I'm sure that he is not with the Blood Elves. I found him already like this in the Shadow Ridge," she replied.

"Then it is true... a scouting party of blood elves here in Ammen Vale! How did they follow us? I'll get someone out there immediately to bring Tolaan back. I thank you for dealing with the blood elf surveyor. Surely she was their leader. Rest assured, we will deal with whatever remnant of them is still nearby. Please, take one of these weapons as a sign of my gratitude," Aldar said as he took out the dagger, the staff, and a maul. 

Gwaera put down the stranger on the ground, took the maul and then checked his pulse.

"He's still alive but knocked out cold. Vindicator, I have something with me that is vital," she said as she showed Aldar the Blood Elf plans. He took them and read them-

"The blood elves have followed us here? They are evil to the core and should be wiped from existence!"

The vindicator took a moment to regain his composure.

"I apologize, that was uncalled for. We are indebted to you for uncovering this information, Gwaera," he said. 

She nodded as Aldar then added "Gwaera, while you were out investigating the Shadow Ridge, Zhanaa here has been going on about the holographic emitter. You might want to speak with her. I'll keep an eye on him."

She nodded again as she walked to Zhanna, who was working on the emitter.

"I got it, I got it! I think I managed to fix the emitter! Here, I'll just activate this last crystal and that should do it. Take a look at the emitter, Gwaera. It looks like it's beginning to work... someone is appearing!" the technician said as the emitter then showed a hologram of a male Draenei.

_**"** By the seven Ata'mal crystals! Others have survived the crash! Zhanaa, is that you? It is so good to see you again!" _

He then turned to Gwaera.

_"And who do we have here? No doubt th... crzzzk ...ade this communication possible? I give you greetings fro... psshzzzk... Azure Watch. Judging by your signal we put you... ust southeast of the larger part of the island we crashed onto. Cross the Crystalbrook River to ge... kshhhhk zzzt. Sorry, there's a lot of stat..."_

The image then faded.

"This is great news! Your efforts have indeed saved us, Gwaera!" Zhanaa said.

"The only person that I have to save now is him," said Gwaera as she picked up the man, whom she rescued from the Blood Elves and carried him to her small tent near the lake.

She put him in a bedroll, placed a jug of water and the bread, as she then checked in with Vindicator Aldar.

"Gwaera, I'll send Tolaan in case the stranger wakes up," he said.

"Thank you, Vindicator. I won't be long," she said as she departed to Crystalbrook River.


	2. The stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gwaera continues her assistance work, the stranger wakes up and meets his savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the image of how Gwaera looks like-https://www.deviantart.com/wraithleaf/art/Gwaera-759029611

**The Stranger**

**While helping her people on the new world, Gwaera is sent to investigate the confirmations of the strange activities on the Shadow Ridge, she discovers not only the Blood Elf Scouts but a stranger, who's unconscious.**

**Knowing that she has to get the vital supplies for the survival of both her and her people, she leaves the stranger in her camp located in Ammen Vale as she goes to the Azure Watch...**

 

 

Gwaera walked to the Crystalbrook River. She could not help, but to think about the man that she rescued. He was handsome and she could feel the Light in his heart.

She hated the fact that she had to leave him behind, but she had to get the healing supplies and food for him if he was to recover from whatever ordeal he went through. But she was assured that he would be looked after while she was away. And in case he woke up, she would be alerted, so she would be able to come back.

As she approached Diktynna, she saw that the fisherwoman was hurt.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked

"I've found that these waters are bustling with red snapper, a very tasty fish. With a fishing net, I can catch enough to feed dozens of draenei! Unfortunately, I was recently attacked by a creature known as a murloc while netting in the river and have suffered some injuries that prevent me from doing my job. I need help! Use this fishing net near schools of red snapper, found in the Crystalbrook river to the east, to catch the fish. What do you say? Remember to return the net when you are finished,"  Diktynna explained.

"Sounds easy enough. Count me in," said Gwaera as she went to the river. She kept throwing the net at the schools of the fish. Rarely, Murlocs came out, but they were bashed by her magic.

When she had enough of the fish, she carried them back to Diktynna. "There you go. That's a lot of fish," said Gwaera.

"I hope the murlocs didn't cause too much trouble, Gwaera. I owe you a great debt of gratitude for all that you've done. Perhaps I could teach you how to fish? I'll even supply the fishing pole and a bauble," said Diktynna as she gave to Gwaera both of the items.

"How I can help our fellow refugees?" asked the Shaman as she was eager to assist even further.

"You did a wonderful job, my friend. Our people will be thankful for this bounty. With that said, would you mind taking this haul of red snapper to Acteon at Azure Watch? He shouldn't be hard to find as he is awaiting this catch," replied the Draenei fisherwoman.

Gwaera nodded as she took the crate and carried it to the Azure Watch.

 

Meanwhile, a Draenei Priest named Zalduun was tending to the survivors of the crash. He occasionally kept checking on the stranger from time to time.

"How is he?" asked Vindicator Aldar.

"Vindicator, his body is healing, but I detected something in him that is beyond my knowledge," replied Zalduun as he returned to tend to the survivors.

Vindicator Aldar was about to check the pulse, Zhanaa was heard saying "Vindicator, he's waking up!"

He saw that the man opened his eyes. They shined pure blue and were full of the Light.

He sat up and looked around "Where am I? How did I end up here?"

"You are in Ammen Vale. One of the survivors discovered you while dealing with the Blood Elf threat in the Shadow Ridge," replied Aldar as he then turned to the scout. "Tolaan, head to the Azure Watch and fetch Gwaera immediately," he added.

Tolaan nodded as he ran off.

"There is some lash root and water, as Gwaera went to the Azure Watch to get some supplies," said Aldar.

The man tried a bit of the root as he then drank the water.

"At least it's better than rations that I ate before coming here. I will wait for whoever brought me to this campsite," he said as he finished off the root.

"You can have a look around, but don't try anything foolish, alright?" asked Aldar.

"Since I found myself rescued by one of your own, I'll just observe and ask around then," said the man as he watched Zhanaa work on the emitter.

"That would be best," said Aldar.

 

Tolaan meanwhile arrived at the Azure Watch, where Gwaera was busy cooking some of the food.

"There you are, Gwaera. Your new friend is awake," he said.

"Wonderful. I'm finished with cooking. I'll meet you back at the crash site," said Gwaera as she packed her items into her bag and transformed into a ghost wolf form. The scout followed her back to Ammen Vale as she ran off.

 

"So you're telling me that this world is also new to you?" asked the man.

"That is true. Gwaera, your savior, also saved the lives of those, who survived the ship crash," replied Aldar.

"I see. I wonder if the emitter is good enough to contact my friends, as I last remember the white light on another world, that was mysterious as this one," said the man.

"Umm, unless your friends are also on this island and world, contacting them is impossible," said Zhanaa

"Great. Well, I'll introduce myself first. I'm Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic," said Anakin.

"I am Vindicator Aldar. It is nice to meet you, Knight Skywalker," replied the Draenei Paladin.

"Is this Gwaera... Wait, what is that ahead?" asked Anakin as he saw a figure in the distance. It appeared to be an animal resembling a wolf with a blonde fur.

It arrived at the crash site and saw Anakin. It approached him, sniffed and then let out a howl.

"Okay, who are you?" Anakin asked as he petted the wolf. Then he saw that it shifted into a near-human woman. He was intrigued by her appearance but withheld his words. He had just met her.

"The one who rescued you from the Blood Elves, my friend. I'm Gwaera, the Draenei Shaman. And who are you?" asked Gwaera.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. I'm the Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic," replied Anakin.

"Nice to meet you then. Vindicator, may I talk to him in distance?" asked Gwaera.

"Of course. He was trying to contact his friends and remembers what happened before being found by you," said Aldar.

 

"I guess that the Draenei technology is not that advanced when it comes to communication," said Anakin as he studied the emitter.

"And I guess that you come from a civilization that is more advanced with technology," said Zhanaa.

"Anakin, how are you feeling?" asked Gwaera as they then walked off.

"Alright and lost. Thanks for that root. Was tired of the government rations," said Anakin.

"Sounds like your stomach was tired of them and wanted something else for a change," said Gwaera.

Both of them giggled at that thought.

"Where were you, while I was out cold?" Anakin asked.

"I was in Azure Watch, gathering Azure Snapdragon Bulbs for a wounded woman. I was also getting some supplies for you," replied Gwaera.

"Then why don't we deliver them? You should have done that before meeting up with me," said Anakin.

"Good point. Let's go," replied Gwaera.

"And before we do, I wonder what's happening to my friends," said Anakin.

"I'm not sure, but I bet that they'll be upset to see you gone to the location they don't know of yet," Gwaera replied as she turned into the Ghost Wolf, and ran off.

Anakin followed her as he realized that his stay on the uncharted world was going to be interesting, even if his former Master and Padawan were absent.

 

Meanwhile on the ship-

_"General Kenobi, come in!" a male voice said._

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano woke up and saw the hologram of a man. It was Rex, the Clone Captain.

"We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?" said Obi-Wan,

_Yes, sir, standing by. Where's General Skywalker?" asked Rex._

Ahsoka looked around and saw that her Master was nowhere to be seen.

"Master Kenobi, was he just by our side before that light on Mortis?" she asked.

"He was. We need to report to the Council before we search for Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

_"So, General Skywalker is missing, General Kenobi?" asked Rex._

"That's right, Captain. We'll search for Anakin as soon as possible," replied Obi-Wan.

_'Skyguy, please be okay,' Ahsoka thought._

The only thing that she feared that her Master was dead.

 

Back on Azeroth, Anakin and Gwaera arrived at Azure Watch, where a male Draenei was waiting for them.

"There you go, the bulbs I've gathered," said Gwaera as she passed them to Daedal.

Anakin meanwhile knelt before the wounded woman. He saw that she was near-human with long pointy ears and light-blue hair. Her chest and arms were bandaged, while she wore a long, white skirt.

"This should do it... Wake up, little creature. Wake up from your slumber... You are safe now," Daedal said as he applied the remedy.

The woman groaned as she sat up "Whe... Where am I? What... What is this place?BY THE LIGHT OF ELUNE! Eredar! Cursed demons, what have you done to me? I have not come alone, we will fight you as we have in the past! I..."

Anakin then saw that she slipped back into her coma.

"That went well. Or not," he said.

The Draenei woman who was helping to heal the wounded one said " Man'ari... But how... We are not eredar! She must know! If there are others like her, we must find them and explain..."

"That on this island, in this new world, our allies would find us. We will be tested. They will ask that we pay for the sins of our fathers..." said Anakin to himself.

"Anakin?" asked Gwaera.

The Jedi snapped back from his talk and looked at Gwaera.

"I had a vision of the sort," he said.

"You sound like you're familiar with them," said Gwaera.

"How about we talk about it on the way to the encampment of those, who were in my vision, okay?" asked Anakin.

"Good idea, let's go," said Gwaera as they departed south from Azure Watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic begins right at the end of the Mortis Arc


	3. The duo's first mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Anakin and Gwaera do their first mission, they get to know one another. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan inform the Jedi Council and Padme Amidala of Anakin's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will deal with the quest chain in Odesyus' Landing
> 
> DLEVorts-Thank you for suggesting a fitting pairing for Anakin, as I actually did plan to pair him up with Sylvanas. Thank you for your suggestions.
> 
> By the way, Spoiler Alert for Episode I-Phantom Menace and Episode II-The Attack of Clones

**The first Mission**

**After rescuing the stranger from the Blood Elves and following his awakening, Gwaera learns that his name is Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic. The last thing that he recalls before coming to Azeroth is the bright light on the unknown world of Morts.**

**While in the Azure Watch, Gwaera heals the wounded woman, who tells them of others like her. Then, Anakin has a quick vision of the Draenei gaining new allies on the world of Azeroth and being tested. Coming to a quick decision, they depart to the southern part of the island...**

 

Anakin and Gwaera walked down the path that led to the encampment.

"So, you're from the stars too, like my people. Tell me of your homeworld," she said.

"I'm from Tatooine, the desert world. It's in Outer Rim," replied Anakin with disgust in his voice.

She was going to ask about it but chose to silence her tongue, as she felt his disgust. She had a feeling that he had a very hard time on Tatooine.

"But how did you become this Jedi then?" she asked.

"When I was nine, the ship landed on Tatooine. The Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi were on a diplomatic mission but had to help the Queen escape from Naboo, another star system," began Anakin.

Gwaera motioned him to continue.

"Their hyperdrive was damaged and they had to repair it. Watto, who owned me and my mother, did not accept the Republic currency. So I had to help," he continued.

"'Owned you and your mother'?" asked Gwaera, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"I and my mother were slaves," replied Anakin with a disgust in his tone.

"By the Light, that's horrible. I get it that you were freed by the Jedi. What happened to your mother?" asked Gwaera.

"She was freed by a man named Cliegg Lars. He married her. I... don't want to talk about what happened to her," said Anakin with a tear in his eye.

"I'm sorry if I asked. I can feel the pain radiating off of you," she said.

"Let's discuss this at some other time, as we've arrived," said Anakin as he pointed to a small encampment, surrounded by the log walls.

They entered the camp and saw that a few people were there. The one with the admiral hat and white shirt was the one who was in charge, as Anakin could feel it through the Force. **  
**

Gwaera approached the man and talked with him about something. He then replied-

"You say that you've found one of our crew and that she is injured? I will send one of my crewmen to your village immediately!"

"That's good news. It looks like you need help around here," said Anakin.

"I am Admiral Odesyus of Alliance Naval Command. Our ship was forced to port on your island due to an infestation of sorts. It's embarrassing to even talk about, but goblins somehow managed to stow away in the holds of both of my ships. Last night, while most of the ship's crew was asleep below deck, they struck! Stranger still, they took our navigation gear and jumped ship! They disappeared into the thicket, east of here. Will you go in search of our gear? It will make for a strong gesture," said Admiral Odesyus.

"On it. We'll find them," said Anakin as he and Gwaera ran off east to the camp.

 

The ship arrived at the cruiser that was waiting for them.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exited the ship and were greeted by Rex.

"General Kenobi, I'm glad to make it safe. I'm also worried about General Skywalker," he said.

"So are we," said Obi-Wan as they walked to the bridge. They were greeted then by Admiral Yularen.

"Welcome back, General Kenobi and Commander Tano. Where is General Skywalker?" he asked.

"That's what we have no idea as well. We have to contact the Jedi Council," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, General," said Yularen as he then stood aside as the Jedi contacted the council.

On hologram, a tall dark-skin bald man and a green troll like humanoid appeared.

_"Master Kenobi, have you investigated the distress signal?" asked Mace Windu._

"Yes. We did. But Anakin was nowhere to be found after the light

_"You found the world, but you are saying that you lost Skywalker?" asked Mace._

"I'm afraid that we did lose him, Master Windu," said Obi-Wan.

_"Troubling, this is. Not dead, he is. Feel his Force Signature, I do. Far away, he is," said Master Yoda._

"That's why I plan to search for him as soon as I can. We can't lose him at this time around," said Obi-Wan with concern in his tone.

_"Impossible to find him, this is. On the uncharted world, he is," said Yoda._

_"Master Yoda is right. It'll be impossible to find Knight Skywalker at this time, but I do get the feeling that we will eventually locate him," said Plo Koon._

"Then, I'll be hoping that he's safe and sound. May the Force be with you," said Obi-Wan.

_"May the Force be with you as well," said Windu as the communication turned off._

Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan and said: "Master Kenobi, I'm very worried about Skyguy."

"So I am as well. But I sense that Anakin will have a companion on whatever world he is," said Obi-Wan.

He was very worried about Anakin and hoped that his former apprentice was alright.

 

When the duo arrived, the Draenei Shaman and the Jedi halted their steps as they were attacked by a Goblin.

Anakin took out his lightsaber and ignited it as he killed the goblin with a single slice.

"Okay, now that's what this metal tube is," said Gwaera.

"I've cut down a lot of enemies, including metal ones. These were piece of cake and this weapon is my life," said Anakin.

"Then, I will make sure that it's not lost. We'll need it for later," said Gwaera.

Then, a few more of them ran at the duo.

The Jedi Knight cut them down as he then used the Force to snatch the torch from the Gnoll's paw and toss it back at the creature, burning it instantly.

"That was a sweet move. I'll go locate the map and the compass," said Gwaera.

"Alright. I'll hold those creeps off," said Anakin as he continued to slice the thieves with his lightsaber.

Gwaera placed a totem on the ground and it shot fire, while she grabbed the compass and the map.

"What a lousy plan they had in mind. Rob an aquatic ship and then leave the stolen items out in the open," Anakin said.

"Well, we have the items, let's come back to the Admiral," she said as she turned into a ghost wolf and ran off. Anakin followed her.

They returned back to the camp and gave them back to Odesyus, who then checked them and said-

"You're resourceful ones! With our navigation gear, we can figure out just how far we've veered off course. But wait, what's this? There's something rolled up in the map. Let me see... These are orders from Mogul Razdunk of the Venture Company. According to these plans, they're here to strip-mine the island of the crystal wreckage, then hijack our ships once they're finished. By Bronzebeard's bushy brow! This is why they forced us to land? How could they know of our plans? I smell a traitor..."

"I do also smell a traitor. How we can expose him?" asked Anakin.

"I've wondered about this for some time now, but this proves it to be true. There is a traitor among us. The plans left behind by the goblins document the conspiracy. Since I don't know who it could be, I'm going to need your help in finding the traitor. None of my crew can be trusted. If this is going to work, I'm going to need a hollowed out tree and leaves. Search near the loggers north of us for the tree. You'll need to find the leaves by yourself. Check the forest," said Odesyus.

"I'll find the hollowed out tree. Gwaera, you find the leaves," said Anakin.

"On it, Anakin," she agreed as they ran into the forest. They searched it for the necessary components and returned them to the Admiral.

"I must warn you, what I ask of you next will be dangerous. I won't think less of you if you decide not to help me out," he said.

"We're not backing out of this one, as I sense that if the traitor is not caught, her people will be in grave danger," said Anakin.

"How caring of you, Anakin. I also sense the same," said Gwaera.

"Sounds like your friend is caring enough to not to abandon people like this," said Odesyus as he then continued " According to the plans, the traitor and the leader of the goblins, Geezle, are to meet at a cove on the western island. I need you to be at that meeting, Gwaera. Remember the tree and leaves? You're going to wear them! It's a perfect disguise. Go to the cove and look for a naga flag. If the flag is there, it means a meeting is planned. Use the disguise kit when you see the flag and wait. Eventually, the traitor will show up. Let the meeting finish then return to me with the identity of the scoundrel."

"Let's go, I also know where the cove is," said Anakin as they departed.

 

They arrived at the cove and Anakin used his Force Jump to find a spot from where he could watch. Gwaera used her disguise and did appear as the tree.

_ "Here they come," said Anakin through the Force. _

A goblin and a Gnome arrived at the scene. The latter picked up the flag.

"What's the big idea, Spark? Why did you call for this meeting?" Geezle asked

"What's the big idea? You nearly blew my cover, idiot! I told you to put the compass and navigation maps somewhere safe - not out in the open for any fool to discover. The Master has gone to great lengths to secure information about the whereabouts of the Exodar. You could have blown the entire operation, including the cover of our spy on the inside," said the Gnome.

"Relax, Spark! I have it all under control. We'll strip mine the Exodar right out from under 'em - making both you and I very, very rich in the process," said Geezle

Relax? Do you know what Kael'thas does to those that fail him, Geezle? Eternal suffering and pain... Do NOT screw this up, fool.  Our Bloodmyst scouts must have located our contact. The fool, Velen, will soon leave herself open and defenseless -- long enough for us to strike! Now get out of my sight before I vaporize you..." said the Gnome.

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again..." said Geezle as both of them parted ways.

When they both left, Anakin leaped down and said: "Well, the short one is the traitor. Let's report back to the Admiral."

Gwaera nodded as they ran back to the camp. 

They recounted what they saw and the Admiral exclaimed: "I can't believe it! It was the gnome all along... I should have known!" Then, he said: " Spark must be brought to justice! I need you to go down to the beach and find that deceitful gnome. Once you find him, get whatever information you can out of him! If a high ranking official of the Alliance has committed treasonous acts, who knows how many others are corrupt? And Gwaera, use force if you have to..."

"We've got it. Let's hunt down the traitor," said Gwaera.

Anakin meanwhile focused on the Force to locate the backstabber. "He's nearby!" he said as he ran. 

The Draenei Shaman followed him as the Jedi approached the Gnome. The little one said: "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"It's over, traitor. The admiral knows it was you who betrayed the Alliance. Now you're either going to cooperate with us and tell us everything that you know or we're going to engage in some fisticuff," said Anakin.

Spark laughed and said-

"Does it frighten you to know that there are those would serve the Legion with such devotion as to remain, unwavering citizens of your pointless civilizations, until called upon? Live in fear, die by the will of Kael'thas... It's all the same. And now, I cut you! DIE!"

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and he blocked the hit coming from the traitor. Gwaera summoned a totem that shot fire and used her Lightning Bolt to kill Spark instantly.

The Jedi de-ignited his lightsaber and searched the body. He found a scroll and read it-

_Servant,_

_Several years worth of planning has been lost. The draenei and their pitiful leader have escaped the Master's grasp once again! What's more, they have stolen MY vessel and crashed it upon Azeroth!_

_While it is true that the Master's eredar agent has failed, she was able to transmit the Exodar's location to us. Fortuitously, her identity is still a mystery to the draenei. We may still be able to user her for our purposes._

_Contact our spy and prepare for a full-scale assault upon the draenei. Kill them all and recover my vessel. You are the only link I have on Azeroth that is able to repair the damage the brutes inflicted upon the Exodar._

_Do not fail me, gnome. Should your lust for riches interfere with my orders, you will spend eternity in prayer. You'll pray for death to come and release you from the tortures I'll unleash should you falter._

_-King Sunstrider_

"I don't who that King Sunstider is, but I do certainly hope that I'll never meet him," said Anakin.

"Me neither. We need these papers back to the Admiral," said Gwaera as they ran back and passed the scroll.

"Incredible! This was all part of their master plan! This information must reach the king and your own leaders. The implications are staggering," said the Admiral as he then added " You must get this information to your people, Gwaera. While your brave acts have certainly slowed down the plans of Kael'thas and his dark master, the attacks will undoubtedly continue. Take the traitor's communication to your leaders. They must see this for themselves. Perhaps they will be able to better understand some of what was written."

"We must waste no time," said Gwaera as they ran off back to Azure Watch.

 

The Resolute arrived back at Corusant.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka traveled back to the Temple.

"Ahsoka, go to Anakin's quarters and rest. I will have to talk with Senator Amidala," said Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka nodded as Obi-Wan got on his speeder and rode to the Padme Amidala's apartment.

She was a beautiful woman. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She also wore a beautiful dress.

"Master Kenobi, is Anakin with you?" she said as she saw Obi-Wan.

"Padme, he was with me and his apprentice, but he disappeared," he replied.

"How?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure. Before we returned to our ship, there was the white light. I and Ahsoka were on the ship, but Anakin was nowhere to be found," replied Obi-Wan.

"Is he... dead?" asked Padme with dread in her tone.

"Master Yoda could feel him and Master Plo said that he is on the world is unknown to us. Once this war is over, we'll search for him, as I can't bring it to that world," said Obi-Wan.

"That's troubling. I hope Ani's alright, wherever he is," said Padme.

"Anakin is strong, Padme. I'm sure that he'll adapt and find his way back to us. But only time will tell," said Obi-Wan.

"I'll try to reach out to him tonight through his dreams, to wish him the best of luck," said Padme.

"That would be the wise, Padme. I also believe that he'll make it," Obi-Wan said as he departed.

Padme was now very worried about her husband. Obi-Wan was only one that knew their secret and did everything on not exposing it, with Anakin now being missing. 

She knew that Anakin would be strong and survive, wherever he was. 


	4. Bloodmyst Isle-Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Gwaera begin their mission in Blood Watch as Padme warns the Jedi of the Sith threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DLEVorts-I received your comment about pairing Anakin with Jaina and you make a very logical point. While writing this chapter, I did consider pairing Anakin with Jaina as well, after all, Anakin and Arthas do have some things in common if you compare them.
> 
> I'll make sure that Anakin does meet both Sylvanas and Jaina and has the relationship with both of them, but it'll be with Jaina that Anakin will have a romantic relationship, while with Sylvanas it'll be a friendship one.
> 
> I humbly thank you for your comments nonetheless.

**Mission completion**

**Following the meeting with Anakin Skywalker and witnessing his abilities in action, Gwaera agrees that they should team up and help her people, before traveling around the mysterious world of Azeroth.**

**As their first day ends, our heroes camp for the night to rest as they prepare to travel to the Bloodmyst Isle...**

 

Anakin and Gwaera were having a dinner of Herb Spiced Eggs and Water as they sat down at their camp near Azure Watch.

They delivered the scroll and were told to travel to Bloodmyst Isle as there was a chance that the Blood Elves could retaliate against the Draenei now that their spy was dead.

But Anakin was exhausted from the long day on both Mortis and Azeroth, as he came to know the world that he ended up on. He wanted to rest, so Gwaera agreed to make a camp.

"When the sun rises, we'll take that path ahead and go to the Bloodmyst Isle," said Gwaera.

"Of course. Good night," said Anakin as he laid down in his bedroll to sleep. His lightsaber was in his satchel, that Gwaera gave him.

"You too," said Gwaera as she also laid down to sleep.

They fell both asleep as they were about to see their dreams.

 

Meanwhile, Padme was also falling asleep in her bed.

She missed her husband very much and was worried about him since he was missing and stranded in the unknown world.

She was hoping to reach out to Anakin in her dream and learn how he fared in the new world.

_Padme's dream_

_She was standing in the azure forest that surrounded the outpost nearby._

_She then saw the road, where Anakin was standing. He appeared to be packing up his satchel._

_"Ani!" she exclaimed as she ran to him and hugged him._

_"Angel, I'm so glad to see you, even in my dream," said Anakin._

_"What is this place? Or the more accurate question, what is this world?" asked Padme._

_"Padme, we're on the island called Azuremist, while the world is called Azeroth. So far, I've heard about several native races and another one from the stars," said Anakin as he walked to the Azure Watch._

_He knelt before the wounded near-human woman. Padme saw that she was beautiful._

_"Her species are native to this world and called the Night Elves, due to their affinity with nature. They live in the forests of Kalimdor," he said as he stood up. Then, he looked at the beings, that had hooves and tails. Padme also noticed that the females had horns. "The people in this outpost are called Draenei. They lived on two star systems before coming here. Those were Argus and Draenor, but the dark forces drove them off. I have no idea about what drove them from Argus, but King Sunstrider and his Blood Elves were the ones who drove the Draenei off Draenor. Blood Elves are also another native to Azeroth race and are known for their magic," he continued._

_"I see. Do the Draenei have a method to travel through space?" asked Padme._

_"King Sunstider's agent had a scroll that mentioned the vessel called Exodar. I now had it confirmed that the Exodar is the Draenei's ship that they used to travel to both Draenor, then Azeroth. I want to help them, as the Blood Elves under King Sunstrider's command are planning to attack Azuremist Isle and retake the Exodar as their King claims that it's his. I'll show him that it belongs rightfully to the Draenei when his forces are defeated," replied Anakin._

_Padme sensed that Anakin's words had truth in them. "Ani, if the Draenei are in very grave danger because of that King, then help them. After all..." she began._

_"I was rescued by one of the Draenei, their Shaman named Gwaera. I also feel the Light that they radiate in me, which I theorize that I share their lineage of travelers and wielders of the Light in my veins. Maybe I'm at peace with myself, while with them," Anakin finished._

_Padme embraced her husband and said: "If one of them saved you, then you're repaying the debt by fighting the Blood Elves," she said._

_"Angel, I'm sure that not all of the Blood Elves are with King Sunstrider. Maybe those are rouge ones and the good Blood Elves are to be found. I plan to explore Azeroth and study other races and their cultures along with this star system's history. But that'll be after I help the Draenei," said Anakin._

_"You have a good point. Ani, good luck on your quest on Azeroth. I do believe that this world could be facing the crisis," said Padme._

_"I also remember that vision from Mortis, where I would become a monster in near future. Maybe, it's the Force's will that I'm here," said Anakin._

_"A monster? Ani, what are you talking about?" asked Padme._

_"On Mortis, I saw a vision of the future, where I would become a Sith Lord, kill the Jedi, the younglings and even you. I would then fight Obi-Wan and lose to him, only to burn to near death and encased in a suit. I would become Darth Vader," said Anakin with tears in his eyes._

_"But you're too strong to fall to the Dark Side, Ani," said Padme._

_"There is a Sith Lord among the Senate that manipulated me for so long. It's Darth Sidious, also known as Chancellor Palpatine," said Anakin._

_"What?! I'll warn the Jedi of this," said Padme._

_"That would be best. Now, I'm going to rest, a new day about to come. Good night, Angel," said Anakin._

_"You too, Ani. May the Force be with you," said Padme._

_Anakin nodded as he walked back to the tent._

In the morning, Padme awoke with happiness in her heart. Anakin was safe and sound. But dread also filled her heart as well. A Sith Lord who was the Chancellor nearly manipulated her husband into a murdering monster.

She would certainly alert the Jedi while assuring herself that Palpatine would never find Anakin on Azeroth.

 

When the sun rose, Anakin woke up first and stood up to stretch. 

Gwaera was next and saw her friend was up and doing a small jog in the woods nearby.

"Anakin, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. My Angel was in my dream. She's one lovely woman. She wished me luck in my quest in this world," replied Anakin.

"It seems that you've got someone, who watches over you. She is your Light in the darkness, even if she's in the stars," said Gwaera as Anakin smiled.

"I know. Now, let's have a breakfast before we go north," said Anakin as he sat down.

"Of course. Here, have some of this," said Gwaera as she passed him a bowl.

Anakin gave it a taste and asked: "What it is made of?"

"It's made of Crab meat. I got it from a Cook back at Odesyus' Landing," replied Gwaera.

Anakin finished the bowl off and said: "It's decent in taste. Can I scout the road ahead, in case there are more of those damn Blood Elves?"

"It could be a good idea," said Gwaera as she washed and put the bowl into her bag. 

Anakin nodded as he jogged down the path to Blood Watch. But, as he was going past the sigh-post, he was ambushed by a Blood Elf, who wore a mask along with a violet leather armor. He had two daggers with him.

"Your death will make a fitting tribute to the King!" he said.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and pierced his opponent through his stomach. He then searched the body to find what appeared to a bounty ledger. It was written in a language that Anakin didn't understand, but he saw a picture of a dead Draenei, a smiling Blood Elf standing over the corpse and what appeared to be the Blood Elf Currency.

It struck him. The Blood Elves put the hit on the Draenei. He put the ledger in his satchel and ran back to Azure Watch to pass the documents to Exarch Menelaous.

"Yes? I'm very busy," he said.

"I was scouting the road to the north of here and was attacked by a Blood Elf. I recovered this off of his corpse," said Anakin as he showed the Exarch the bounty ledger.

"By the beardless, geometric head of O'ros! It is good you brought this to me, Anakin. These blood elves are out for... well, blood. Velen will be informed at once! I thank you," Menelaous said.

"Who knows what would've happened had I not scouted the road, Exarch? Nonetheless, I'll be on my way," said Anakin as he returned to the camp. 

Gwaera was finished packing and was waiting for him.

"The road is clear. Let's move," said Anakin as they departed from their rest stop.

They traveled to the Kessel's crossing, where they met up with a Draenei with the same name.

"You're just in time. Blood elf activity in this area has doubled in the past week. Our agents have informed us that the blood elves that call themselves Sunhawks plan to launch an offensive upon Azuremyst soon. I need you to get a warning out to our allies and compatriots. Warn High Chief Stillpine at Stillpine Hold, Exarch Menelaous at Azure Watch and Admiral Odesyus at Odesyus' Landing. Time is of the essence so I am lending you my elekk. Be sure to keep it out of the water," said Kessel as both Anakin and Gwaera jumped onto an elephant-like creature.

"Let's ride. Hang on tight!" said Gwaera as the Elekk moved along the path.

 

Back on Corusant, Padme was already awake and prepared to pass Anakin's message to Obi-Wan.

She took out her commlink and called: "Obi-Wan. I have some vital intel. But I need to tell it to you in my apartment."

Obi-Wan raced on his speeder. In his heart, he was concerned for his friend's disappearance. Then, Padme rang him to inform him on some vital intel.

He arrived at her apartment and saw her sitting on her couch.

"Padme, anything on Anakin's whereabouts?" he asked.

"He said that he's on the star system called Azeroth. I've never heard of that world, which means that it's uncharted. As I speak, he's assisting a race from the stars. They are called Draenei. They had to flee from two of their homeworlds as the dark forces drove them off," replied Padme.

"I see. You look like that you're happy about this," noted Obi-Wan.

"It's Anakin's tone of how he spoke with me. He sounded so serious and caring, like the Draenei that he met were his family. He also said that he feels their Light in his heart as if he had their lineage of warriors of Light and travelers in his blood. He's now fighting against those who drove them away from Draenor," said Padme.

"That's good news. Was there anything important?" asked Obi-Wan.

"On Mortis, he had a vision of his dark future," began Padme.

"A vision?" asked Obi-Wan.

"He saw that in his dark future, he would join Darth Sidious, march on the Jedi Temple, where he would kill the Jedi and even younglings. He was going to also kill me after he would think that I betrayed him to you. Then you would fight and he would lose. Then, Darth Sidious would find him and encase Anakin into a metal suit and he would become Darth Vader," said Padme as she recounted Anakin's Mortis vision with tears in her eyes.

"So you're saying that he saw that Palpatine is a Sith Lord we're searching for? That's what made Anakin join the Son back on Mortis. Padme, I'll warn the Jedi Council. If this is all true, then Palpatine must be stopped," said Obi-Wan.

"And what about Anakin?" asked Padme.

"I think that it was the will of the Force that he's on Azeroth and that he will play a very important role in its future. Also, I'll make sure that Ahsoka is my apprentice. I think that Anakin would have wanted this," replied Obi-Wan.

"That's good. But at the same time, his absence will cause very serious problems," said Padme.

"If we defeat the Chancellor, then we'll make sure that it doesn't," said Obi-Wan.

Padme nodded as she agreed with him.

Obi-Wan walked back to his speeder and turned to Padme. "May the Force be with you," he said.

"You too," she replied as the speeder drove off.

 

In the Senate Building, Palpatine was musing. Anakin was absent and he was married to Senator Amidala. This had to be a perfect opportunity to manipulate Skywalker further into the Dark Side.

And he already knew how to do it.

If it was successful in being pulled off, then Anakin would be his in a matter of days.

 

Back on Azeroth, Gwaera and Anakin finished up the tasks in Kessel's crossing. They warned their friends on Azuremist Isle about impending Sunhawk Blood Elf attack and killed the Naga Warlord along with gathering the fruits that were the favorites to the elekk. In return, they got some pies that were made of that fruit, which they decided to keep, as they would need supplies after they left the island to explore the rest of Azeroth.

Now, they were headed to the Blood Watch, where they talked with Vindicator Boros.

"Blood Watch is one of two forward bases operated by the Hand of Argus. You have already been to the other base, Azure Watch; things are completely different in Bloodmyst. When we first got here, the land was as beautiful as Azuremyst. We even called it Silvergale but now sickness is spreading across the land, worse yet, the blood elves that we were battling on the Exodar survived the crash. This brings me to your assignment: Venture northwest into Bladewood and terminate any blood elves that you find," he said.

"More Blood Elves? Consider this done, Vindicator," said Anakin as he and Gwaera went to Bladewood.

There, they saw an encampment that was littered with Blood Elves and their stuff. 

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and Gwaera placed the totem that proceeded to shoot fire at any Blood Elf nearby.

Eventually, Anakin cut down one of the Blood Elf spies, that had a mysterious document. It bore the seal that he had never seen before. He opened it and signed: "I've seen this language before, but we'll need to translate it if we are to know the author and what is written," said Anakin as he placed the document into his satchel. He also put his lightsaber back onto his belt.

They ran back to Vindicator Boros, who was pleased to hear the results. " You have returned - and in one piece! I have some good news. We have received some new information about the possible location of more survivors. A new crash site has been discovered! When I am done attending to those matters, I will call for you," he commended.

"Vindicator, I found this document," said Anakin as he held the missive.

Vindicator Boros eyed the document.

"This is in Thalassian. Fortunately, I know just the person that can translate it..." he said as he then added "Our chief interrogator, Elysia, is fluent in Thalassian. Take the document to her and see what she has to say."

Anakin nodded as he headed to the Draenei, who wore a goggle over one of her eyes.

"I'm a bit busy here, agent Anakin. This better to be important," she said.

"Pardon me, but I have this document," Anakin said as he passed to her the document he recovered earlier.

Elysia read it and said " If what this document says is true, the blood elves have opened a portal to the Outland! It would certainly explain their seemingly endless numbers..."

Anakin took the document and read as his eyes widened in horror-

 

**Declaration from the Sun King**

**Sunhawks – my precious, loyal children – your king commands you. Your presence on Azeroth is of the utmost importance to both myself and the Master.**

**Soon, the sun portal will be ready to transport reinforcements from Tempest Keep directly to Bloodmyst Isle.**

**We will reclaim the Exodar. We will slay the blue-skinned mongrels where they stand. Velen will pay for her crimes.**

**\- King Kael'thas Sunstrider**

 

"Anakin, Gwaera, I need you to deliver the translated documents to Velen personally. I don't trust that deranged messenger. Explain to the Prophet that the blood elves are receiving reinforcements from the Outland and that they have a spy amongst the draenei at the Exodar. Velen resides in the Vault of Lights inside the Exodar. Make haste!" said Elysia.

Both Anakin and Gwaera ran to the Flight Master, where they paid two silver coins for the flight to Exodar.

As Anakin rode on the hippogryph, he watched the land below his view.

"I hope I'll ride in the skies of Azeroth at some point on my own," he said.

"Enjoying the view? Well, here's the Exodar," said Gwaera as she pointed to a huge crystal.

Both of them flew into the corridor and landed next to the flightmaster.

"So this is the Exodar! It's a ship and a city in the one package," said Anakin.

As they walked to the path that led to the seat of Naaru, they suddenly heard footsteps that got louder. Soon, they saw a human boy, who looked to be around twelve years old. He had both white and brown hair tied into a braid and blue eyes, like his. He also had short pointy ears. He wore white robes with brown boots. Anakin felt that the boy looked familiar.

"Hayden! You're safe!" said Gwaera as she hugged him.

"Hayden?" asked Anakin.

"That's his name. No one knows from where he came from as he was raised by the Prophet herself after the Blood Elves came to the Outland," replied Gwaera.

"When I heard that many didn't survive the crash, I feared that you didn't make it as well. What's going on in the northern island?" asked Hayden.

"We're here to see the Prophet as we have an urgent message for her," said Gwaera.

"I'll take you to her," said Hayden as he ran off.

Both of them followed him to the stairs and turned right, where they stopped to see him standing next to a female Draenei.

Her hair was longer than other female Draenei that Anakin had seen. She wore white robes and had a symbol on her forehead.

"Prophet," said Gwaera as she bowed.

Velen smiled as she said:

"Greetings, Gwaera. I have been expecting you. And you as well, Anakin Skywalker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a cliffhanger, but next chapter is coming soon enough
> 
> Also, this fic is AU where Anakin remembers what he saw on Mortis.


	5. Bloodmyst Isle-Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Gwaera end the Blood Elf threat and while Obi-Wan alerts the Jedi Council on Anakin's warning, Palpatine executes the first step of his plan to turn Anakin to the Dark Side of the Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DLEVorts-Of course. After this chapter, Anakin and Gwaera along with their new companion go to Darnassus, where they will tell Tyrande about his abilities and his history.

**Blood Elf Threat!**

**Anakin Skywalker and the Draenei Shaman named Gwaera fight to repel the Blood Elves under the command of King Kael'thas Sunstrider, who seek to reclaim the vessel known as the Exodar.**

**While killing the spies in Bladewood, they recover the document, which sends them to the Exodar to meet the Prophet Velen herself...**

 

Anakin bowed before Velen as he said-

"You expected me, Prophet?"

"I foresaw your arrival to this world, Knight Skywalker. I also foresaw that you would help my people in these dire times," said Velen.

"Prophet, the last thing that I remember before awakening on this world is the light on Mortis," said Anakin.

"I have seen what you saw in the well of the Dark Side. The Draenei have heard of the world where three powerful Force beings live," said Velen.

"That vision showed me of the dark future, that I hope never comes to pass," said Anakin.

"What is that vision, Prophet?" asked Gwaera.

"Gwaera, I'll tell you," said Anakin as he recounted his vision.

 As she finished listening, Gwaera saw that Hayden was comforting Anakin, who was weeping.

"I would do such terrible things," Anakin muttered as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Now, the Father of Mortis tried to wipe the memory from you, but the Force kept it, as it did not want that the Chosen One to fall to the Dark Side, so you remember it. I also saw in my vision that you warned your ally in the Republic about Darth Sidious' true identity," said Velen.

Anakin stood up. He wiped tears from his eyes and said-

"I see, my coming to Azeroth was to stop my transformation into a monster. My apologies, Prophet, but I carry this with me."

He passed to her the document.

"Interesting... This does indeed explain much," she remarked.

"What we can do now, Prophet?" asked Anakin.

"Knight Skywalker, Gwaera, I thank you for the timely delivery. You are turning out to be one of the Hand's better agents. If only we knew who they reported to in Bloodmyst and more importantly, where this sun portal was... They seem to have it tightly guarded - wherever it may be. Would you be interested in some reconnaissance work? If so, take these orders back to Vindicator Boros. He will give you your next mission," replied Velen.

"Thank you, Prophet. We'll be on our way," said Anakin as he and Gwaera bowed.

They then left as Jaden waved goodbye to them.

"My child, we'll see them again soon enough," Velen said to which Jaden nodded happily.

 

Corusant-

Obi-Wan stood before the Council as he spoke-

"Council, I've spoken with Senator Amidala, who is Anakin's best friend and she revealed Anakin's whereabouts and the vision that he had on Mortis. First of all, whereabouts. He's on the uncharted world called Azeroth. It could be in the Unknown Regions, which means that finding Anakin would be very difficult. He was found by one of the Draenei, a race that migrated to Azeroth. Anakin now is fighting to defend his new friends from whatever Dark Force drove them from their home of Draenor," began Obi-Wan.

"Tell you of Skywalker's safe wellbeing, I did," said Yoda. Then, he smiled as he added "Beings of the Light, the Draenei are. Safe with them, Skywalker is."

Obi-Wan nodded happily as he then continued: "The vision that Anakin had on Mortis is a rather disturbing one. He saw himself falling to the Dark Side and eliminating the Jedi Order. Also, he saw who was the Sith Lord that we're searching for."

He took in a deep breath, as he then said-

"Darth Sidious is the Chancellor Palpatine."

All of the Council were shocked to hear this as Obi-Wan added-

"I know how this sounds, but we must stop him before he learns of Anakin's current whereabouts."

"Advantage, Skywalker has. Safe from the Darkness, he is," said Yoda.

"Master Yoda, that's the advantage that we do want to use and make it our own as well. I'm also here on the third matter. It's about Padawan Tano. Since Anakin's not here, I believe that he would want that I'm to take her as my Padawan," said Obi-Wan.

"Agree with Master Kenobi, I do," said Yoda.

"Master Kenobi, it would be indeed best if Ahsoka was trained by you. And I agree with Anakin's wishes," said Plo Koon.

Then, a commlink beeped and Obi-Wan picked it up.

_"Master Kenobi, it's Senator Organa! Come in!" said a male voice._

 "Senator Organa? What's wrong?" asked Obi-Wan.

_"Senator Amidala was found dead in her apartment just this morning!" Bail said with horror._

This shook Obi-Wan to the core. He knew that Anakin would be very devastated if he learned of this.

 

An hour earlier, Palpatine called Ahsoka and arranged a meeting with him.

The young Torguta hesitated but did come nonetheless.

"Hello, Chancellor. It's good to see you, I guess," said Ahsoka.

"Hello, Padawan Tano. It's great to see you again," said Palpatine.

"You've heard that my Master is missing," said Ahsoka.

"I did feel his disappearance through the Force. It is strange that he would vanish just like that," said Palpatine.

"Chancellor. I fear that my Master is dead," said Ahsoka with tears in her eyes.

Her fear amused the Sith Lord and he decided that it would be his opportunity to strike. He ordered the guards to not let anyone in.

"Padawan Tano, the Dark Side of the Force is the path to many abilities. To cheat death is the path that the only one has achieved," said Palpatine.

"But Dark Side is wrong!" protested Ahsoka.

"Oh? But do you want to see your Master again? Feel happiness that he's by your side, my dear?" asked Palpatine.

It was enough to sway Ahsoka as she decided that she would sacrifice everything to see her Master again.

"I pledge to your teachings, Master," said Ahsoka as he knelt before Palpatine.

"Rise, Darth Cyra. I can teach you the power to revive people. But first, you will serve me," said Palpatine.

"Yes, my Master," said Darth Cyra.

"Your first task is to eliminate Senator Padme Amidala. She knows my true identity and will reveal it to the traitorous Jedi soon enough," said Palpatine.

"Yes, my Master. It shall be done," said Darth Cyra as she was given two red lightsabers and left the room.

An hour later, Padme Amidala Naberrie was found dead by her fellow Senator and best friend, Bail Organa of Alderaan.

 

Back on Azeroth, Anakin and Gwaera shut down the Sun Gate and prepared for two more missions to secure the victory against the Sunhawkes.

"Knight Skywalker, Gwaera, we have others pursuing leads on the sun portals. I need you to focus on the task at hand. Boros has received new reports of another crash site. What we've since discovered is that the crash site is actually the Exodar's cryo-core. This is a pod holding area that houses pods exactly like the one you crawled out of in Ammen Vale. This area also holds medical supplies. Head to the Cryo-Core, directly west of Blood Watch. Search for supplies and search for survivors," said Vindicator Kuros.

Both of them nodded as they ran through the woods to the Cryo-Core.

But when they arrived, they saw that Blood Elves were salvaging the supplies. Anakin did not hesitate and used the force to grab most of the boxes away from the thieves, while Gwaera blasted them with her magic.

Anakin then searched the crash site as he discovered the body of the male Draenei and a journal next to it. He picked it up and realized that it was written by the one, who was killed by the Blood Elves.

"We've got the supplies. Let's head back," said Anakin as they returned to Blood Watch.

"Vindicator Kuros, we salvaged all of the crates," said Gwaera as she recounted of what they saw.

"Just blood elves? No survivors? This is troubling. I'll need some time to think this through, Gwaera. Perhaps Aesom or Boros have an assignment for you to complete," Vindicator Kuros said.

"Vindicator, I found this in the crash site," said Anakin as he used the Force to pass the journal to Kuros. 

Kuros' face turned pale as he read the journal; tears streamed down his face.

"Saruan was my master... my teacher... my mentor... I took his place among the Triumvirate only recently - after we had given up searching for him. He was also the one who had the Force and took on Hayden as his apprentice," he said.

"Matis..." he added with anger in his tone.

Anakin chose to remain silent as he remembered that he nearly lost his former Master on Jabiim when he was still Obi-Wan's student.

He then placed his hand on Kuros' shoulder as the Vindicator felt the Force soothing him.

"Thank you, Knight Skywalker," he said.

"You mentioned someone named Matis. Can I help hunt him down?" asked Anakin.

"Matis will be brought to justice, Knight Skywalker and I want you to be the one to find him and bring him back to the Triumvirate. Scour the island for this bastard. Should you find him, use this flare gun. When my trackers see the flare, they'll come and assist in capturing Matis. Return to me after he's been captured," said Vindicator Kuros.

Anakin nodded as he then departed to the road, where Matis was said to ride and found a tree to watch. 

Soon, a Blood Elf with orange spiky hair was spotted riding his horse. 

Anakin felt through the Force that it was Matis the Cruel. 

He leaped down and Matis charged his horse at the Jedi. But he failed to notice that Anakin fired the flare gun and one of the trackers appeared and engaged Matis in the combat.

"We've got you now, Matis the Cruel!" said the tracker.

"You will never take me alive!" said Matis as he fought the tracker, but was knocked out soon enough by Anakin's punch.

"Return to Kuros. I will bring him to Blood Watch," said the tracker.

Anakin nodded as he ran back to Blood Watch.

As he returned to Kuros, he said: "It's done, Vindicator."

"The Triumvirate has decided to try Matis immediately. You have brought an arch-criminal to justice on this day, Knight Skywalker," said Kuros.

Anakin nodded as the holographic image of Velen appeared. Hayden was also watching as his mentor's killer was about to be brought to justice.

"Bring forth the blood elf," she said.

The Draenei who was guarding the cell unlocked it.

"You heard the Prophet. Move, filth," he said as Matis was escorted to the emitter.

"Matis, blood elf lieutenant of the Sunhawks, you have been found guilty of genocide against the draenei people. You are to be executed at light's dawning. Have you anything to say for yourself?" asked Velen. 

Anakin ignored the moment that Matis spat onto the holographic image of a Prophet as he observed further.

"May the Light have mercy on your soul. Take him back to his cell," said Velen.

**"** The Light?" asked Matis as he laughed  "I am Blood Knight, mongrel. I do not serve the Light, the Light serves me. If mercy is to be granted, it will be by me.  You seek to martyr me before my order - so be it. Strike me down, another will rise in my place and the suffering of the Light - of the conquered - will continue uninterrupted," he then added.

"You blaspheme! The Light would never allow such an aberration!" exclaimed Kuros

"The Light has no choice. It does as it is commanded. Just as the naaru you hold at the core of your vessel will do when we capture and enslave it... Do my words surprise you, blue blood? Yes, we know... We know everything," said Matis.

Take him away," said Velen.

Matis was forced to move by the Blade, but then he stopped.

Draenei dog! Did you know that the one you call Saruan wept like a babe as I beat him? A feeling of euphoria coursed through me, knowing that I had a member of high rank in my grasp. Were it not for Sironas' plans for him, I would have tortured him to death... As I do to all draenei that I capture. Alas, I am certain that you will see him again soon..." Matis said as he grinned wickedly.

Matis grinned even more wickedly when he saw Hayden weeping as he heard what the Blood Elf did to his Master.

Kuros had enough when he saw it. Both of them already had to deal with their Master's death but the Vindicator could see that it was the young one who was having a very hard time accepting the fact that his Master was dead.

"Breathe your last breath, heathen!" said he as he ran to Matis and killed him. He walked back to emitter as Velen turned to him.

**"** Find their source of power and tear it down. Tear all of it down," she said as her image along with Hayden's then vanished.  


Anakin then excused himself for a little bit of meditation as he was to gather the strength for one more mission. This didn't bother anyone.

 

Anakin and Gwaera were then tasked to go the Vindicator's Rest, where they met up with Demolitionist Legoso.

"Don't accept this assignment if you value your life. You see that gigantic power core jutting out of the mountainside over yonder? Whoever takes on this burden will need to fight their way through that mountain, battling an army of Sunhawks while protecting me as I rig the core up for demolition. Sironas the eredar is somewhere up there as well. Knight Skywalker, Gwaera, I won't think less of you if you just walk away. But maybe you're the ones - the ones to destroy the Vector Coil and take down Sironas. Well, are you?" he asked.

Anakin and Gwaera looked at one another. There was no turning back. They had to do this if they were to stop the Blood Elf invasion for once and for all.

"We're ready," they said in unison as they prepared their weapons for any enemy they were about to meet.

"Be ready for anything, both of you," said Legoso as he ran to the path.

All three of them ran up to the small pool, while Anakin and Gwaera killed any Blood Elf they encountered.

"There it is! Do you see where the large red crystal is jutting out from the Vector Coil? That's where I need to plant the first set of explosives," said Legoso as he ran and planted the explosives at the bottom of the crystal. 

Anakin and Gwaera kept their guard up as the explosives went off. Then they followed the Demolitionist to the top of the base.

"Blessed Light! She's siphoning energy right out of the Vector Coil!" exclaimed Legoso as Anakin and Gwaera saw that an Eredar was siphoning the energy from the crystals.

"We need to sever her from her power before we can tackle her!" said Anakin.

They covered Legoso as he planted the explosives at the support Once they blew up, this disrupted the energy and Sironas got larger in size due to magic.

"By the Force!" exclaimed Anakin as he dodged her magic. He had never seen magic corrupt someone like this.

Gwaera was able to help Anakin and Legoso by blasting Sinoras with Earth Shock, which killed the Eredar instantly.

"I... I can't believe it's over. You did it! You've destroyed the blood elves and their leader!" Legoso exclaimed.

"We've done it, Anakin! We saved my people!" exclaimed Gwaera happily.

"I would not celebrate here, my friend. We need to get back to safety," said Anakin as they ran back to Blood Watch.

They returned to Exarch Admetius, who heard the whole story from both of them. Then, he said-

"Gwaera, Knight Skywalker, you have saved the whole of Bloodmyst and Azuremyst, securing the draenei way of life on Azeroth! For this, there can be no amount of thanks, no reward, nothing large enough in scope to truly express our appreciation. Yet, there are still so many that were left behind on Draenor who cannot be here for this historic event. You must find your way back. Find your way back to the Outland, Hero of Argus. Bring our people home. Home to the land that you saved. Home to Azeroth..."

"I'm very glad that the people are safe. I promise, I'll find those who are on Draenor and save them," said Anakin.

 

Later that evening, many people from both Azuremist and Bloodmyst appeared as Exarch Admetious shouted-

"All hail Anakin Skywalker and Gwaera, saviors of Azuremyst and Bloodmyst. Heroes of the Hand of Argus, champions of the draenei people!"

Both of them walked out as they saw Velen along with Hayden.

She said as they approached her-

"These islands will serve as the home to thousands. Most of these people will remain here their entire lives. If you so desired, you could do the same. But that's not what you want, is it Gwaera?"

Velen nodded as she then added-

"You will do many more great things before you pass. You must embrace your destiny and meet it head on! Before you leave, I present you with two gifts: This tabard is worn by only the most revered of the Hand of Argus and this signet ring worn by our wisest sages. Wear them both with pride, Gwaera."

"Thank you, Prophet," said Gwaera as she bowed. She was given a tabard and a ring.

Velen then turned to Anakin as she passed him another ring.

"Anakin Skywalker, I foresaw your coming and how it would alter your fate, stir you from the path of the Darkness to the Path of the Light. You now walk the latter path, that will bring the bright future to this world and the whole galaxy. You will face trials, where the darkness will attempt to seduce you completely into its clutches, but if you have faith in the Light, you will triumph over the darkness," she said.

"Thank you, Prophet. I will now depart to start my journey," said Anakin as he put the ring on his glove, where his metal hand was.

"Before you go, I have one favor to ask you," said Velen.

"I'm listening," said Anakin as he felt that he was not going to like the situation he was going to end up in.

"Hayden is Force-Sensitive. I want you to be his Master. His last mentor was murdered by Matis," said Velen.

Hayden looked at Anakin and said "I won't be a burden, Master. I promise."

Anakin did not mishear the whole thing. Prophet Velen herself was tasking him to be the Master of the twelve-year-old Force Sensitive child, who had traces of the unknown DNA in him. And he was aware who was his previous Master, a Draenei named Saruan, who was Force-Sensitive.

"I had another apprentice, Ahsoka but she's my former Master's student now. I will gladly take him as my apprentice," said Anakin as he knelt before the kid.

"Thank you, Master," said Hayden.

"Then it is settled. As I know, you wish to study the history of this world. The Night Elves live in a city named Darnassus. There, you shall find the knowledge of this world," said Velen as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I will rest, before going on the new journey, Prophet," said Anakin.

"Of course, Knight Skywalker," Velen said as she smiled.

The new trio consisting of Anakin Skywalker, Gwaera and Hayden rode back to Exodar to rest, as the new journey awaited them.

 

Back on Corusant, Darth Cyra was standing in Palpatine's office.

"The Jedi now are not aware of my true identity, as you killed the one who was going to reveal it. Well done, my apprentice," Palpatine praised her.

"Thank you, Master," she said.

"I have a new mission for you. It appears that Skywalker is alive," began Palpatine.

"So you really brought him back!" cheered Darth Cyra.

"He survived, but he has now taken another apprentice. If you and Skywalker are to be Master and the Apprentice duo once more, go to the world where his new apprentice is and kill him," said Palpatine.

"Yes, my Master. I feel his Force Essence from here," said Darth Cyra.

"My apprentice, let it be your compass on your quest for revenge and reunion," said Palpatine as he grinned wickedly.

"Of course. Skyguy will be my Master once more," said Darth Cyra as she left the building to the ship, that she would use to go to the world, where her former Master was.

Palpatine watched the ship leaving and grinned. All was going according to his plan.

Soon Skywalker would be his, and there would be no one who would stop them from ending the Jedi and the Republic if the Galactic Empire was to rise.

Unknown to him, things soon enough would go not according to his plan.

 

Padme meanwhile returned to the Temple, where she hugged Obi-Wan.

"I pretended that I was dead, so Ahsoka could believe that she completed her mission for Palpatine," she said.

"You had us scared. But if it was necessary, then we could use this to our advantage," said Obi-Wan.

"And which one is that?" asked Padme.

"I felt through the Force that Anakin took on another apprentice and Ahsoka will hunt him or her. I'm sure that Anakin will defeat Ahsoka, while her absence will give us great chance to strike against Palpatine," said Obi-Wan.

"And Palpatine's death will end the war. Please, count me in," said Padme.

"Certainly, Senator Amidala," said Obi-Wan as they went to the Council Chamber to plan the next step of their plan to end the Sith Threat once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end the chapter with Darth Cyra/Ahsoka Tano going on her mission to Azeroth as I also write the Fall of the Sith Story-line that will be vital for this fic series.
> 
> Fixed the ending, as killing off Padme was a completely bad idea and changed it that she feigned her death instead.


	6. Darnassus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Gwaera, and Hayden journey to Darnassus, where they meet up with Tyrande Whisperwind.

**A new journey**

**After repelling the Blood Elf Invasion, Gwaera and Anakin Skywalker are hailed as the champions of the Draenei people and saviors.**

**Prophet Velen not only gives them two rings, she requests that Hayden, her adoptive child is to be trained in the ways of the Force. Anakin Skywalker agrees as the Prophet directs them to Darnassus, the Night Elven city if Anakin is to learn the history of Azeroth. The trio then departs on the next day to begin a new path...**

 

When the morning of the next day arose, Anakin, Gwaera, and Hayden were walking to the dock, where the ship that would take them to Rut'theran Village.

"I'll miss the Exodar and its beauty, but we did the right thing to protect my people. We did it," said Gwaera.

"Of course. I'll miss the beauty of the local forest, but I want to see more of the world, my friend," said Anakin to which the Draenei Shaman happily nodded.

"Master, I'm glad to get out of the city. As much as I'll miss Exodar, I want to see the world," said Hayden.

"Definitely, my little Padawan. It'll be another mission with the apprentice for me, but it's your first one," said Anakin.

"I'll do my best, Master," said Hayden as they reached the dock. 

Soon, a Night Elf ship arrived. Anakin, Gwaera, and Hayden walked on it and found the spot to sit down.  The ship then proceeded to sail off to Rut'theran Village.

But Hayden chose to find a spot, where he would weep to mourn his first Master's death.

Anakin saw it and ran to his new apprentice. He knelt and said softly, as he rubbed his back soothingly-

"Shhh, it is okay. It's okay."

"Master, I'm not okay. That bastard murdered my first Master and dared to speak so brightly about it in front of me! His people are evil to the core and should be wiped from existence!" said Hayden in anger and hatred with his tone. Then, he returned to his weeping.

"Are you certain that all of the Blood Elves are evil like him, my Padawan?" asked Anakin. 

"What do you mean, Master?" asked Hayden as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"What you saw was possibly a group of their race that was consumed by the Darkness that made them drive the Draenei off Draenor and commit such genocide against them. I'm certain that there are Blood Elves, who embrace the Light and had nothing to do with what Kael'thas and his consumed by the Darkness Blood Elves did," explained Anakin.

Hayden took in the words and realized that it would take him time to understand that not all of the Blood Elves were capable of such atrocities.

Anakin sensed that as he hugged his new apprentice. Hayden felt the warmth of his Master as he hugged him back. This allowed them to enjoy the sight of the sea until the ship would arrive at Rut'theran Village.

And as soon as they did, Anakin exclaimed-

"By the Force!"

He had been on other worlds with tall trees, but this one was very enormous.

Hayden was holding on the rails of the ship and Gwaera nearly giggled at his reaction.

As they stepped from the ship, Anakin turned to her and said-

"I heard you nearly giggling. I was amazed by the height of the tree. I was on the worlds, where I had seen different types of flora, but nothing as this before."

"I see. This portal is the way to the top of the tree," said Gwaera as they walked to the portal.  It took them to the top, or actually a city.

Anakin was amazed as he looked around. He had never seen a city that had the organic type like buildings. He felt peace within himself as he felt the Light warm his heart.

He then walked to one of the bridges, which led to a structure, that looked like the temple.

"I'll have a look there," he said.

"I'll take a look at the shops," said Gwaera as she went to the Tradesman's Terrace.

"I'm with you, Master!" said Hayden as he ran to Anakin.

"Of course, my Padawan," said Anakin as they walked to the Temple.

As they entered it, they saw that it was true that the Night Elves worshipped the powers of Nature. In the middle of looked like to be the Moonwell, was a statue of a woman, who could be this "Elune", as Anakin did hear about her.

"Blessed Force, this place is magnificent," thought Anakin as he walked to the Moonwell and sat at its border as his apprentice joined him in his rest.

He looked up and saw that a female Night Elf in a white robe was watching him from above. Her hair was blue. He also could feel the Light in her heart. 

She walked to the Jedi and sat next to them. Next to her was a female Night Elf child, who had green hair. Tyrande spoke-

"Greetings, Anakin Skywalker. I am High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind of Sisterhood and the leader of the Night Elves of Kalimdor."

Anakin stood up as he bowed politely back to the Priestess.

"I will also introduce my apprentice in the ways of the Force, Hayden," he said as the little boy bowed in respect.

Tyrande eyed the Master and the Apprentice as the former asked-

"Pardon me, High Priestess, but how do you know who I am?"

Tyrande replied as she stood up-

"Last night, I was in Emerald Dream and my love, Malfurion told me of your arrival, Knight Skywalker."

Anakin asked her about the Emerald Dream and her love. As Tyrande told him, he noted that both of the Night Elves were very caring for one another, which reminded Anakin of his and Padme's relationship. He also was fascinated about to hear about the Emerald Dream, which was a place where Druids slept.

He was intrigued about the Druidism, as the Druids were able to shapeshift into a cat, bear, deer, a seal, and a crow. They were able to heal and revive their allies using the magic.

Tyrande finished her explanation as she turned to Anakin and asked:

"From what I know that you are from the stars, just like the Orcs. Knight Skywalker, where do you come from?" 

"High Priestess, I come from a world called Tatooine. It's a desert world," replied Anakin as he then stopped.

Tyrande stopped as she saw a tear rolling from his eye.

"It sounds like his time on that world was not the best," said one of the Priestesses of the Moon.

"Master, what's wrong?" asked Hayden.

"I still haven't released the tears for my late mother. She was captured by the Sand People, the race native to my homeworld. They tortured her... for a whole month. I...used to have...nightmares about her. But I was too late. She died in my arms and I held the pain in my heart ever since," said Anakin as he tried to hold back the tears, not wanting to break down in front of women.

Tyrande placed her hand on his shoulder as she felt grief and darkness in his heart. She realized that the work of the evil was at the play here.

"Knight Skywalker, I sense the darkness that is tainting your heart. Something or someone has planted the seeds into your heart," said Tyrande.

"By a man, whom I was foolish enough to trust. I wish that I knew his true agenda. He is a Sith," said Anakin as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"A Sith," said Tyrande as she turned away. She looked at Anakin's lightsaber and then spoke "We Night Elves are familiar with the Force and embrace its ways. We know what the Dark Side can do to a person, so I can sense what would have been the outcome for you. You would lose everything you care for."

Anakin looked at her with his eyes widened. Her race knew about the Force. He wondered if they knew about the Prophecy of the Chosen One.

"Are there other races of this world that have the Force?" he asked instead.

"Trolls and Tauren are also other races that we have seen dedicated to the ways of the Force. I wanted to talk about one vital thing that was on my mind," replied Tyrande.

"And what is that?" asked Anakin.

"The current state of the Force in last few decades. It's been out of the Balance. And we know why. It's because of the existence of both the Jedi and the Sith. Trolls and Tauren have also felt the disbalance of the Force. But it was one of my fellow Priestesses that has discovered the cause," replied Tyrande.

"It sounds like you've never heard the Prophecy of the Chosen One," remarked Anakin. Several of the Priestesses caught the disgust in his tone, especially when he said "the Chosen One".

"The Chosen One," said Tyrande as she once more eyed Anakin. "Believe it or not, Knight Skywalker, but we know the Prophecy. But it appears that the Jedi placed that burden on your shoulders alone."

"And it allowed Palpatine to plant the seeds of the Darkness in my heart," said Anakin.

"You are right with this statement. The Jedi were so hopeful that you are to restore the Balance that they were blind to the Sith that is still seeking to turn you into a murdering monster. If this continued, this would disbalance the Force even further," replied Tyrande.

Anakin mused further as he then added "This adds up to his list of crimes. He also staged the war that I've been fighting pointlessly. This just makes me question both my loyalty to the Jedi and the war itself."

"We can discuss this further between your training in the ways of the Force, something that the Jedi do not bother to teach in their pride," said Tyrande.

"I would be interested, High Priestess," said Anakin.

"Then it is settled. I will send a message to the Sentinels about a potential companion. She will also learn by your side. This will involve your student as well," said Tyrande.

Anakin nodded as he and Hayden bowed to her and went to the library.

 

For a nearly a month and a half, Anakin and his companions stayed in Darnassus. Or actually, Anakin and Hayden were the ones staying as Gwaera went back to the Bloodmyst Isle to clean up the mess that Blood Elves left behind.

Anakin spent time in the library and was intrigued by the culture of the Night Elves. They valued the nature and the life more than other races. Not to mention, they were one of the few ancient races of Azeroth.

He also learned that they used to be immortal, but had to sacrifice their immortality to save the entire world from the Burning Legion during the Third War, which happened four years before the Clone Wars. The Burning Legion invaded Azeroth and all of the races had to unite to drive away the demonic forces. Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, Trolls and the Tauren stood to drive away the forces of the evil from their world. Anakin was intrigued and wanted to learn about the cultures of all of the races.

Also, Anakin learned that Tedrassil was the World Tree that he stood on. It was grown in the attempt to regain the immortality. But one of the Dragon Aspects refused to give the blessing as he accused Fandral Staghelm, the current leader of the Druids, of being arrogant. 

When he was not in the library, he, Jaden and a female Night Elf named Celilar Moonstrider were taught the ways of the Force. He learned how to resist and reject the Dark Side along with its dangers. 

Celilar had white hair that had a small ponytail. She wore warrior attire that was normal for her people and she was skilled with the dual-wielding. She also was capable of wielding two-handed weapons in both of her hands, as if she had the titan's grip.

She was intrigued by a human who had the Force, and the powerful one in fact.

While training, Anakin discovered that he could shift into a Hippogryph. Its plumage was snow-white with traces of violet. This made Tyrande theorize that Anakin was the Force-Wielder, like the beings on Mortis. She was, of course, intrigued about the world where Anakin was before ending up on Azeroth.

Hayden meanwhile recovered from the loss that he suffered on Bloodmyst Isle. He knew that his previous Master was with the Force and watched over him. 

Also, between training in the ways of the Force and learning about the history of Azeroth, he and Tyrande discussed politics, the war, the Republic and Anakin's travels.

She felt very sorry about Anakin's childhood before he became the Jedi. Her heart ached to think about his life as a slave. But her heart was also warmed by his courage and resolve during his life as the young child. At the times, she could see the little boy with blonde hair instead of a young man reading a book or training in the ways of the Force. She felt the pure innocence, that was nearly corrupted by the Dark Side.

She was angry at the Jedi as she believed that they failed to protect him from the Sith Lord, who could have used Anakin in worst ways possible, had not the Force taken him to Azeroth. Also, her anger towards them was because they placed the burden of the Chosen One of his shoulders alone, while it was the responsibility of the whole Order to help him to fulfill the prophecy. However, she did respect Anakin's mentor, whom she saw as both a decent father and brother figure.

She was also angry at the Republic for using the Clone Troopers as the cannon fodder and slaves but did not take it out on Anakin, as she was aware that he treated his love interest, Rex the Clone Captain very well and respected him for that. She also disagreed with the war in the general, as she learned that it was fabricated, but did agree with the attempts of peace negotiations. She did believe that Palpatine's death would open the window of oppotunity of the successful peace negotiations.

She was partly supportive of the Separatist cause but disagreed with them because of their terrorism against the Republic. She also did not support the Republic either, because of the corrupt government that in her opinion needed a lot of the clean up after the war.

But she knew that it was up to the Republic and the Jedi to learn from the mistake of trusting a Chancellor, who was a Sith Lord, who sought power to conquer the entire galaxy and she hoped that they would.

 

Near the end of his stay, Anakin had saved several gold coins along with silver and copper ones, as the Republic currency was useless like it was on his homeworld. Some of it came from Gwaera, who finished up the work on the isles and they were now worthy to be called home to the thousands of the Draenei.

Gwaera returned by the time of the end. She was happy to see her friends and was preparing to leave Darnassus along with her friends.

Anakin was eager to leave, so on the last day, he, Gwaera, Celilar, and Hayden entered the Temple, where Tyrande waited for them.

"High Priestess, I do kindly thank you for allowing me and my Padawan to stay, while we both learned the vital lessons. But now, I wish to depart, as I want to explore this world and learn about its cultures even further," said Anakin as he bowed.

"I commend on your manners, Knight Skywalker. It is certain that your destiny in this world is not here. I do recommend that you go to Theramore, as your true journey will begin there," said Tyrande.

"Of course. I'm eager to go there, High Priestess. But you look like that something bothers you," remarked Anakin.

"You need to be careful, as the Darkness hunts you from the shadow itself. There is a Dark Side user on this world that is working with Darth Sidious to turn you to the Dark Side," said Tyrande with the concern in her tone.

"This is not good, High Priestess. We need to be alert about that Dark Side user," said Celilar.

"Certainly, Celilar. We hunt down any Dark Side user, as they taint the Force with their vile powers," said Tyrande.

"And disbalance it the further. The Sith shall fall," said Celilar.

"That is why I'm sending you with Knight Skywalker and his companions, Celilar. The Darkness threatens to pull Skywalker into its grasp for once and for all," said Tyrande.

"Of course, High Priestess. The more, the better. If the Dark Side user is on this world, he or she will be vanquished," said Celilar.

"Then it's settled. We go to Theramore and then explore the rest of Azeroth," said Anakin.

"I'm with you, Master," said Hayden.

"Count me in as well," said Gwaera.

"Of course. I'm not leaving you out of this adventure. It's too bad that neither Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are here to see the wonders of this mysterious world," said Anakin.

"They will reunite with you eventually. I can feel the goodness in their hearts that is unmeasurable. But I feel that there is something very wrong with Ahsoka. With Obi-Wan, I feel that his heart is pure of the darkness," said Tyrande.

"I once again thank you, and I do hope that our paths cross again," said Anakin.

"May the Force be with you," said Tyrande.

"You too," said Anakin as he and his companions left the temple.

Tyrande sat down and meditated. She sensed that Anakin had the same Force Signature close to someone that she knew very well. The only question was who had it?

 

While Anakin was studying in Darnassus, Darth Cyra located Azeroth and landed in Dustwallow Marshes.

She then contacted her master, who spoke "Excellent work, my apprentice. I'm doing everything to keep the Jedi off my tail."

"And I do sense that Skyguy will come here, to this swamp region," said Darth Cyra.

"There is a settlement that Skywalker will visit. I foresaw that he will come there with his apprentice, and the latter shall be left alone. Kill him and then you can persuade Skywalker to join me to get his apprentice back from the dead," said Palpatine as he grinned.

"Clever plan. I will watch and wait until the time is good enough to strike. I will have my Skyguy back," said Darth Cyra.

"Of course, my dear. He shall be ours if all goes well," said Palpatine as the communication turned off.

Darth Cyra made a camp south of Theramore and was on a sharp lookout for her former Master.

She was so convinced that he was not ready for her arrival, that she became blind to the fact that he was prepared to face the darkness because of one of the native races of this star system. 

And unknown to Palpatine, his plans were crumbling to pieces because of the intervention of the Night Elves, who taught his supposed future apprentice on how to resist and reject the Dark Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of Warcraft races that use the Force so far-Night Elves, Draenei, Tauren, and Trolls. 
> 
> This list will be updated as the story and series go on.
> 
> Also, this chapter is the beginning of Anakin's neutrality in the Clone Wars. 
> 
> While writing this chapter, I had the idea that Anakin has some relatives on Azeroth, but since the humans of Azeroth have no means of space travel, this idea was cut. But I might revive it in the future


	7. Orcs, Ogrimmar and someone special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is separated from his group after he goes to fetch water from the oasis and gets lost. He meets the Orcs, their Warchief, and a very special person.

**The start of the journey**

**Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan Hayden, Gwaera and their new companion, a Night Elf Force Sensitive Sentinel named Celilar Moonstrider depart from the Night Elven City of Darnassus after their stay in the city for the training in the ways of the Force and the survival.**

**Now, their next destination is Theramore Isle, the neutral port in Kalimdor. From there, Anakin and his companions will take the ship to the Eastern Kingdoms, another continent in the world of Azeroth.**

**But, unknown to them, they are hunted by the Darkness itself...**

 

Anakin, Gwaera, Hayden, and Celilar were travelling through the forests of Kalimdor. Anakin was wearing his black robes, had a satchel and a backpack to store his tools, as he decided to study Engineering and the Mining along with the Archeology professions, as he was intrigued with the metals and as he recalled, he loved constructing droids and mechanical items since he was a little child, along with studying the past of Azeroth through the excavation. 

He also bought books and inks along with a feather, as he wanted to record his journey. When they stopped at one of the villages to resupply, Anakin wrote down about his journey and what he saw so far. At first, he had to practice writing the local to the world writing, as the Basic and the Azeroth writing were different in the letter types. He only hoped that his friends back in the Republic would be able to translate the writing into the Basic.

He also transformed into his beast form to practice the agility of the Hippogryph as part of the practice to shapeshift ability of the Force-wielder. As the beast, he would soar in the sky and do dives above the water and the ground to the point that he would be dizzy in his human for a long time. But he was happy to be in the sky for the first time as he let out the very loud screech in his beast form. He was standing on a tall hill as the whole forest heard the Hippogryph, who was also a Human Jedi.

"He sure loves flying," remarked Celilar as she watched him.

"I saw that when we flew to the Exodar. Well, he had his wish fulfilled in such amazing way," said Gwaera.

"I wonder when I can ride on him," said Hayden as he watched his Master fly in his Beast Form.

Anakin landed on the ground and shifted back. He had to catch a breath and rest on the bed. 

"Whew, what a flight," he said as he rested on the bed. He also felt that with the roar, he announced his neutrality in the Clone Wars to the Night Elves.

Anakin had no idea for how long he would be in this world, but he knew that he would have a LOT to talk about if he found his way back home. But he remembered Padme's words that Azeroth could be facing a crisis, so he was not ready to go home just yet.

Now, they were travelling to the neutral port called Theramore, which would take them to one of the other continents, The Eastern Kingdoms. From there, they would travel to the Capital City of the Alliance Faction, Stormwind. Then, they would travel to Lordaeron and Quel'thalas to study the history of the kingdoms that were part of the Alliance of the Lordaeron.

From what he had read, Theramore was also a small city. It was ruled by a female human Mage named Jaina Proudmoore. He was surprised when he read about her. She reminded him of his wife, Padme, who was the Queen of Naboo, before stepping down and becoming the Senator. Also, he noted that Jaina was also similar to Padme in her personality. She resented violence, just his Angel did. Also, he was fascinated by the concept of Magic itself. 

Unknown to him, life was about to take a very interesting turn.

 

To reach Dustwallow Marshes, they had to go through the Barrens. One evening, they had to stop to make a camp. The sun was so hot in the daytime that Anakin made a remark when he was resting under one of the trees-

"This place reminds me of my homeworld. Too much, because those Horsemen remind me of the Sand People."

"Maybe too much, Master?" asked Hayden as he took out a cup to drink.

"But at least there is no sand in this place," said Gwaera.

Anakin just finished writing the latest entry in his journal and placed it into his satchel.

"Master, can I fetch water from the oasis? It's nearby," said Hayden as he pointed to the lush green patch of land with trees and a lake.

"It's evening and dangerous, my apprentice. I'll get the water," said Anakin as he put on his satchel and backpack.

Hayden gave him a jar and Anakin went there. He found it very cool and gathered the water. He sat down to rest quickly before he would go back to the camp. He sealed the jar and was about to put into the bag, as suddenly he saw that it was very dark.

He put the jar down and ignited his lightsaber to guide him through the night. He walked to the entrance of the cave, turned right until he saw the road. Suddenly, he heard the loud steps, as he realized that the horsemen were about to ambush him.

He raised his lightsaber into the air to signal that he was in trouble before he used the Force to snatch one of the weapons from one of his opponent's hands. It was a sword.

Then, he saw that a group of soldiers ran to him. They had torches with him.

"For the Horde!" one of them yelled.

Anakin watched them as he then joined the battle. The warriors were near humans, that had green skin and small tusks on their lower jaw. He felt the unusual energy as he suspected that something was wrong with them. They had axes and Anakin de-ignited his lightsaber.

_"Those are the Orcs, the proud warrior race of Draenor," he realized as he watched them._

When the horsemen fell, Anakin saw that he was surrounded by the Orc soldiers. He placed his lightsaber into his satchel as he knelt and spoke-

"I mean no harm. I was separated from my camp and companions while I was gathering water for my apprentice. I was ambushed by those raiders while trying to find my way back to the camp."

Then, he saw a male Orc in a robe and a wolf mask as he came to the group of the warriors. He had white hair tied into a braid.

"I feel no ill-intent towards us in his heart. Stand down," he said as he saw Anakin. 

The warriors sheathed their weapons as Anakin stood up. He then asked-

"Who are you?"

"I am Zash Halfnight, the Orc Shaman. I will take you to my hut in Orgrimmar to mend your wounds, as I sense much greater ones. My wolf will take you there," Zash replied as the white wolf appeared next to him.

The wolf motioned to Anakin that he could ride the noble creature. The Jedi did so as he sat in the saddle.

"Starghost, get him to our hut in Orgrimmar. I will catch up as soon as I get that jar of water to his camp," said Zash as his wolf, Starghost, rode off with Anakin on her back.

Zash turned into the ghost wolf, ran to the oasis, took the jar and ran to the camp. He placed it on the ground.

"Wait a minute, a wolf," said Hayden.

Zash turned into his Orc form and Hayden took out his dagger.

"An Orc! How did you find us? Where is Anakin?" asked Gwaera as she took out her staff.

"The human wearing the black robes? He was ambushed by the centaurs when he went to get the water for you. He was wounded by them and I took him to my hut in Orgrimmar. The little one is hostile," said Zash.

"Pardon me, but I'm very worried about my Master, nothing more," said Hayden.

"Your mentor will be safe. I took him there as the Dark Side user is seeking to ambush him in Dustwallow Marshes. I can feel her presence from here," said Zash.

"So you will take us to where my Master is?" asked Hayden as his companions finished packing the camp.

"Yes. Follow me," said Zash as he transformed into his wolf form and ran off.

"A Sith in Dustwallow Marshes? We need to make sure that Anakin is safe from her," said Celilar as they followed the wolf.

 

Meanwhile, in Orgrimmar, Starghost got Anakin to her master's hut. He climbed off as he sat down on the floor.

"Good girl. I'll rest on the bed," he said as he petted the wolf. Starghost licked him as Anakin got in the hammock and fell asleep.

Starghost then laid down and fell asleep herself.

_The dream_

_Anakin woke up from his sleeping spot and saw Padme._

_"Ani, what is this city? And what are those warriors?" she asked._

_"From what I can tell, this could be Orgrimmar, the home to the proud warrior race called Orcs. They are from the star system called the Draenor. Their Shaman rescued me from a group of raiders," replied Anakin._

_"It's fascinating. The Unknown Region is so much mystery to us. As I see, it has the worlds that are unaffected by the war," remarked Padme._

_"And yet, I saw some of the scars that this world has from the past conflicts. This world has so many undiscovered wonders and mysteries. Padme, I want to ask a favour," said Anakin._

_"I can do anything, Ani, so I'm listening," said Padme._

_"This world must remain undiscovered by the Republic, as Tyrande Whisperwind, the leader of the Night Elves, expressed her concerns about the corruption in the government," said Anakin as he recounted to Padme his debates with the Night Elf Priestess of the Moon._

_"I see. The Sith Chancellor is already enough. The Republic is unworthy to be aligned with this star system. I will make sure of this," said Padme._

_"Of course, Angel. I will continue learning and doing everything to keep this world away from the war itself," said Anakin._

_"I'll be glad to help, Ani. Rest. I do believe that you'll meet good people soon enough," said Padme as she then departed._

_Anakin returned to the hammock and fell asleep._

 In the morning, Zash and Anakin's companions arrived at Orgrimmar. They had to sleep in one of the Orc Burrows before travelling to Orgrimmar. Two grunts stopped them.

"Hold it. A human, Draenei and a Night Elf. What is your business?" asked one of them.

"They are here to see their friend, whom my wolf was brought last night," said Zash.

"We come in peace. We mean no harm," said Hayden.

"Wait, you mean that human in a black robe with messy brown hair? Then they are allowed. But they are not to disrupt the peace," said another Orc Grunt.

The trio nodded as Zash led them to their hut, where Anakin was resting in the hammock. Starghost began licking him as she saw her master.

"Master!" exclaimed Hayden as he ran to his resting mentor.

"He will be alright, the young one. You must rest and recover your strength," said Zash as he sat down.

Celilar sat down next to Anakin and took a look.

"He will be safe here. Once the danger passes, we'll go to Theramore," she said

"Of course. I will not risk his life against a Dark Side user," said Hayden.

 

Back on Corusant, Obi-Wan was in the Healing Wing, as he was checking some files. It was nearly two months since Anakin vanished.

Now, it was Ahsoka who was also missing. What was worse, Palpatine kept getting away from them, with his recent departure from Corusant. Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi feared that he located Anakin and was after him.

But he was certain that Palpatine would be so over-confident, that he would be caught off-guard and defeated by Anakin. And only time would tell.

Now, he was studying Anakin's file, as for several weeks, he started to feel the Light creating a shield around his former apprentice to protect him from the Dark Side. At first, he believed that Anakin did start practice on his Jedi training, but he felt that it was something else.

Obi-Wan asked Bant to help him to find Anakin's medical file and she showed it to him. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw one particular line-

_Species-Human/Unknown_

"Unknown?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan, your former apprentice has not only the Human DNA but also the DNA of the unknown species, which makes him possibly half-human," replied Bant.

"When this was registered?" asked Obi-Wan.

"His first time in the check-up after he became your Padawan. Honestly, the DNA could be of the species that we've never heard of," said Bant.

"Something tells me that we'll find out to which species the DNA belongs," said Obi-Wan.

Bant nodded as she departed.

Obi-Wan mused as he looked at the line again. But he stopped his musing as he was worried again about his former apprentice, wondering about his current whereabouts on that mysterious world.

He decided to visit Padme to discuss their next course of action.

 

Back on Azeroth, Anakin was having the breakfast. His companions were talking with Zash.

"Warchief will be visited by the ruler of Theramore soon enough," the Orc Shaman said.

"And I bet that will be interesting," said Hayden as he joined his Master in the breakfast. He could not leave his Master's side after the separation, fearing that the Sith Lord was after him.

Anakin looked more interested in the meeting but did not want to act childish when meeting Jaina Proudmoore herself. Or without manners. So he grabbed the mirror out of his satchel and fixed his hair.

He also fixed his robes and said: "Wanted to be more appropriate for the meeting."

"I agree. We'll be also meeting the Warchief of the Horde today. At least I'm ready for it," said Gwaera as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

Anakin nodded as he finished fixing his hair and robes. He was ready for the meeting, and so were his companions.

 

On Corusant, Obi-Wan was visiting Padme.

"Obi-Wan, thank the Force," she said as she hugged him. She still missed Anakin and wondered about what he was doing. 

"It's good to see you, Padme," said Obi-Wan.

"You too. I had a dream last night. It was me with Anakin on Azeroth once more," said Padme.

"Where is he this time?" asked Obi-Wan as he was intrigued.

"The Orcish city called Orgrimmar. What led him there, I have no idea," replied Padme.

"I guess there is something that led him there. Was there something that you wanted to mention?" asked Obi-Wan.

"First of all, Anakin asked that Azeroth is to be neutral in this war. He had political debates with the Night Elf High Priestess of the Moon Tyrande Whisperwind," said Padme as she then recounted his words.

"Anakin and High Priestess Tyrande are right," said Obi-Wan as he mused on the words. Then he added, "I also had visions of Anakin defending Azeroth against the evil that will threaten the planet while riding a very majestic creature and shooting from the bow along with using the unique magic and the Force."

"What is that majestic creature?" asked Padme.

Obi-Wan used the Force to show one of his visions to Padme. 

_Padme found herself standing on the cliff near a huge citadel, where she watched two armies march against the creatures of the Darkness at the gates of the citadel. She then spotted Anakin riding a beast with the hindquarters of a mighty black stag and the head, wings, and forelegs of a large raven. Antlers rose from its feathered head. Its feather colour was pure white. Anakin was also no longer wearing his black robes. He was wearing white robes and held a beautiful bow in his hand, while in another, he held the reins to fly on the beast._

_Then, it flew to the group of enemies as Anakin fired from his bow at them. His eyes then shined the light of the sapphire. His ears were also slightly pointy. Not to mention, his hair was brunette with traces of blond. The beast also swooped down to claw at the enemies below._

_Padme watched as he then channeled the spell, that rained the fire balls from the sky at the enemies below._

_"Your hour of the fall has come, Arthas. And I will never be the very thing you became, a monster," said Anakin as continued to fire the arrows at his foes._

_The vision faded._

Padme smiled as she returned to the world of the living.

"I saw him battling the forces of the evil at the gates of one citadel in the snowy mountains. That beast was very majestic indeed. Also, Anakin mentioned someone named Arthas and that his hour of the fall would come. Could it mean that the vision was of the future battle?" she asked.

"I'm sure that it was. Whoever this Arthas is, he'll be a very tough foe," remarked Obi-Wan.

"I also heard these words- 'And I will never be the very thing you became, a monster.' Did Arthas become into the same thing that Anakin nearly became?" asked Padme.

"It sounds that he did. But we shall learn in the near future of his story," replied Obi-Wan.

"I agree. Now, we'll focus on tracking down and killing Palpatine. Obi-Wan, I also have something to confess," said Padme.

"What is it?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I love you, Obi-Wan," she replied as she kissed him.

"But don't you love Anakin?" he asked in confusion.

"Palpatine somehow found out and nullified my marriage with Ani. And I do believe that he will have a soulmate of his own on Azeroth. I will still have Anakin as a very good friend though," replied Padme.

"I see. Padme, once we kill Palpatine, I will leave the Order to join Anakin. I do believe that his views on the war and the Jedi might have changed," said Obi-Wan.

"If that's what you want, then I'm with you," said Padme as they kissed again.

They decided that once the Clone Wars were over, they would join Anakin on the mysterious world of Azeroth.

 

Back on Azeroth, Jaina Proudmoore was visiting her friend, Thrall, who was the Warchief of the Horde.

They fought side by side during the Third War against the Burning Legion and then against her father, who attempted to break the peace treaty. They still were very good friends and she visited him from time to time.

But, this visit was going to be different, as she was going to meet her future soulmate.

Jaina's POV (Arthas My Son from World of Warcraft-Wrath of the Lich King plays)

I enter Orgrimmar through the portal that I conjured in Theramore. I needed time to cool off and visit Thrall.

Then, as I am about to walk to the Keep, my eye catches a sight, that makes me intrigued and amazed.

Near one of the huts, I see a young man sitting on the ground as he is writing something in his diary.

I sit down next to him as I study his features. He's rather handsome. His skin is fair, while his hair is a curly brunette. He also has sky-blue eyes and a scar slashed across his right eye. He wears black robes with a cloak and a hood. There is something familiar about him.

"Master, there is a lovely lady next to you," I hear a voice. I see that it belongs to a boy, who is around twelve years old. He refers to the handsome man as his mentor.

Then, he closes his diary and puts the items away in the satchel. He then stands up as he looks at me.

"Forgive my apprentice, my lady. I was busy recording my journey in this world," he says.

"It's alright. I am Jaina Proudmoore, the ruler of Theramore. And you are?" I ask.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. Nice to meet you Lady Proudmoore," he says as we shake hands. For some reason, he uses his left hand to do the shaking, which is in the leather glove. His right hand is also gloved, but it's grey, unlike the left one. Then he adds as the twelve-year-old boy and his companions approach: "The young one is Hayden, my apprentice and the Draenei Shaman is Gwaera."

"And I am Celilar Moonstrider. I was asked by High Priestess Tyrande to accompany Anakin Skywalker on his explorations while protecting him from the Darkness," says the Night Elf.

I nod to the Night Elf and I look at Anakin. He is shy, but a sweet man.

"Jaina," We hear Thrall's voice as we see him approach us. "Who is this human?" he asks.

"Warchief, this is Anakin Skywalker. I rescued him from the Centaurs and brought him here," replies the Shaman.

Anakin then bows to Thrall in respect.

"Well met, Anakin Skywalker. I am Thrall, Warchief of the Horde," Thrall says as he bows back. Anakin looks at me with a smile, before Thrall adds: "Anakin Skywalker, can we speak this afternoon? I'm interested, as your last name does not sound that you come from Lordaeron or any of the human lands that I know of."

Anakin pauses before he nods. Something tells me that he's ready to speak.

"Then it's settled. I'll meet you both at the Grommash Keep in the Valley of Wisdom," Thrall says.

I also nod as I look at him. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did end the chapter like this and the new one will be uploaded along with this one.


	8. The beginning of the Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thrall, Anakin and Jaina are to discuss the Clone Wars, the latter has the vision of the past. Meanwhile, Anakin learns that Jaina is one woman that will go to a very unique measure when peace and diplomacy fail.

**The Warchief and the Sorceress**

**While on their way to Theramore, Anakin Skywalker, Gwaera, Celilar, and Hayden are separated in the Barrens, only to be reunited soon enough by the Orc Shaman named Zash Halfnight, who takes them to the Horde Capital of Orgrimmar.**

**There, they meet with Warchief Thrall and the ruler of Theramore, Jaina Proudmoore, who is intrigued by Anakin and the latter having no idea why.**

**Thrall suggests that they discuss the war before Anakin resumes his journey to the Alliance Capital of Stormwind.**

**But unknown to them, this is just the beginning of the change...**

 

The following afternoon, Anakin brushed his hair. Hayden and Gwaera were having a lunch of Spiced Eggs. Zash was tending to his wolf, while Celilar was meditating. She always did this when she rested from her duties as the Sentinel.

"You are too embraced to be a great warrior when it comes to the Force. You should try meditation between your other activities," said Celilar.

"I will give it a try. I will be entering a political discussion with the Warchief and the Sorceress, before continuing our journey," said Anakin.

"Sounds like you're not into the politics," remarked Celilar.

"You have no idea," said Anakin. The Night Elf Sentinel believed that it could be because of Palpatine's vile intentions against Anakin, or he detested the politics long before the betrayal was uncovered.

"I and Gwaera will take care of Hayden. If the Dark Side users are here, we'll fight them, as we will not allow them to take you from us," Celilar said.

"Thanks. Alert me if anything comes up. I will be back as soon as possible," said Anakin.

"The way you smiled at Lady Proudmoore looks like you have a crush on her," remarked Gwaera.

"I do not," he said as he then left the hut and went to the Grommash Keep in the Valley of Wisdom.

"Okay. I guess that Politics isn't his lesson for me today," said Hayden.

"Let's find out what he had to discuss with Lady Proudmoore and Warchief Thrall later, alright?" asked Gwaera.

"Good point, fellow Shaman. I do believe that the discussion is vital to him alone. I will show you where you can practice with me in the ways of the Force while Anakin speaks with Warchief," said Zash.

"Of course. Lead the way," said Gwaera as they departed from the city to practice their Force abilities.

 

Anakin walked with the Orc Grunt to the Grommash Hold, which was in the Valley of Wisdom. He observed the people of Orgrimmar. Most of the populace consisted of the Orcs, Trolls and the Tauren, who lived in the peaceful co-existence. They were non-human, so Anakin assumed that the Horde was against the oppression of their races from something or someone.

It was like with Separatists, but unlike the Horde, who tried to co-exist with their allies peacefully on the same world, the Separatists were violent. 

He entered the Grommash Hold and went to the middle chamber, where Thrall and Jaina were waiting for him.

"Alright. My apprentice will be cared for by the others. Let's begin the debate," said Anakin as he sat down.

"Very well. First of all, by the looks of those robes, you can be mistaken as the necromancer or any vile sorcerer. What are you?" asked Jaina.

"My Lady, first of all, I do have magic, but it's the Force. I'm a Jedi of the Galactic Republic, although I have been doubting my allegiance ever since debating with High Priestess Tyrande," replied Anakin as he used the Force to lift the journal out of his satchel. 

Jaina then asked "Doubting your allegiance? I would like to hear about this. What the war is about and where is taking place?"

"First of all, I'm not of this world. I'm from a desert world called Tatooine. Lady Proudmoore, until I was nine, I was a slave," began Anakin.

Thrall's heart ached when he heard that the young human was a slave. Thrall was one himself until his best friend helped him to escape and he was able to form the Horde.

Jaina had the same reaction. She also swore that as she heard that line, she could see a little beautiful boy with messy dark blonde hair and shabby clothing instead of a handsome man. His eyes were filled with the innocence. The pure one.

She then had a vision from the Force-

_The man, whom Jaina recognized as Anakin, had his weapon pulled from him by the fiend._

_"I have a gift for you," the Son said with a smirk on his face._

_"I have had enough of your trickery!" said Anakin as he had enough of the fiend's games._

_"Oh, but you'll like this one, I promise...What if I could show you the future?" said the Son as he whispered into Anakin's ear._

_Anakin clutched his head as unseen visions began to assault him. "No! No. Stop it!"_

_Know yourself. Know what you will become!" said the Son. Mist surrounded Anakin as he began to hear and see visions of his future._

_"I will not look!" he exclaimed._

_"The Force is strong with you."_

_"Anakin, please!" pleaded a woman as he was seen Force-Choking her._

_"You were my brother, Anakin!" shouted a man as he and Anakin battled one another._

_"A powerful Sith you will become."_

_"I HATE YOU!" Anakin's voice shouted as she saw a planet being destroyed. Anakin was on the shore of a lava river and his eyes were sickly yellow instead of beautiful sapphire blue._

_"No. No. NOOOOO!"  he screamed in anguish as the mist shaped into the form of Anakin's future self which followed by a sound of metal breathing._

_"Arthas," muttered Jaina as she watched Anakin collapse on his knees with tears in his eyes. She felt hers fill with tears as well._

_"I will do such terrible things..." she heard him say. She then shouted  as the vision faded-_

_"Ani, I will save you from the same fate that befell the one I loved, I swear it!"_

 

Outside of Orgirmmar, Zash and Celilar were tutoring the young Hayden, who was balancing on the steep cliff. Gwaera was watching with amusement.

"Is that necessary?" he asked.

"You're doing well, young one. A little bit more, then we'll have a break," said Zash.

"By Elune, you have to learn patience," said Celilar.

"I hate being away from him. What if the Dark Side user infiltrates Orgrimmar and attacks Master, Lady Proudmoore and Warchief Thrall?" asked Hayden.

"We would then felt him or her by that time and rush back to the rescue, Jaden. Anakin is safe," said Celilar.

"I'm sorry, but with him being hunted down, I can't help but be worried about him," said Hayden as he continued on the practice. Then, he leaped back as he then decided to practice his agility by standing on his hand.

"It is alright, young one. Try like this, while I'll be off gathering the herbs for the potions," said Zash.

"I'll observe the local wildlife then," said Gwaera.

"I'll check on Anakin swiftly," said Celilar as she ran off back to Ogrimmar.

Hayden was practicing his agility as he did some acrobatics to be swift enough to dodge the attacks from the foes. But he did it carefully, as he did not want to be the easy prey to the wildlife, so he practiced on the nearby coast.

He and his companions were not aware that a Sith was watching them from the shadows.

 

Back at the Grommash Hold, Jaina returned from her vision. She looked at Anakin with sympathy and worry in her eyes.

"Jaina, are you alright?" asked Thrall.

"I am. I had a vision," she replied.

Anakin looked at her and asked: "What vision?" 

"I'm also curious as well," said Thrall.

Jaina looked at Anakin again and spoke: "I saw myself you in that well, where the Darkness was present. I saw you in pain, as you watched the vision of the future, where you would become a monster. Then that scream of anguish, it chilled my heart with pain."

"You mean that vision that I had on Mortis, Lady Proudmoore?" asked Anakin, to which Jaina sadly nodded. "I cannot let it happen. I will cause so much pain if I fall to the Dark Side," he added.

"I will help you, Anakin. I know that we had just met, but you remind me of someone that I knew. He also became a monster, like the one in our visions," said Jaina.

"Who?" asked Anakin. He regretted asking that as he felt that Jaina was not ready to talk about it. Instead, he heard voices-

_" I... I could not save them... Damn you, Arthas! DAMN YOU!"_

_"Jaina, shhh, I'm here, my love."_

_"Is this..."_

_"Frostmourne: the blade that destroyed the kingdom of Lordaeron. Ani, I do wish that you had the chance to see it before the destruction..."_

_"There is... something else that you should know about the Lich King. Control over the Scourge must never be lost. Even if you were to strike down the Lich King, another would have to take his place. For without the control of its master, the Scourge would run rampant across the world - destroying all living things."_

_"So you wish to commune with the dead? You shall have your wish."_

_"You won't deny me this, Arthas! I must know... I must find out..."_

_"Jaina! No!"_

_"I sensed a part of him still alive! Trapped... struggling... Oh, Arthas!"_

"Is everything alright, Anakin?" asked Jaina as the vision faded.

"I'm fine. I need to meditate to think about the vision that I had. Thank you for asking, my Lady," replied Anakin, to which Jaina smiled back.

"Hmmm, it seems that only the time will tell of what we're dealing with. Now, it also seems that we are to leave the topic of the war for another time as..." began Thrall but was interrupted when he and Jaina saw Anakin running off.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I feel that my apprentice is in danger! I'll be back soon," said Anakin in the distance.

Thrall and Jaina followed him and the former had to ride on his wolf, as Anakin used the Force to run faster. Jaina had to use the Blink spell to catch up to both of them.

 

Outside of Orgrimmar, Hayden finished his exercise, when he saw a female Torguta. She was sixteen years old and had sickly yellow eyes. She watched him with curiosity. 

"Excuse me, are you alright?" asked Hayden

"Are you proud to be his student?" she asked.

"What?" asked Hayden back, before he added: "Of course I am. Now, what is your problem with this, lady?" 

"Your mentor discarded me, never believed in me, trusted me. Well, I don't need him anymore," said the Torguta.

"He moved on. He's fleeing from the Dark Side user Monsters like you. I have lost my previous Master to the Blood Elf corrupted by the Darkness. There is something wrong with you," said Hayden.

"Isn't it? I feel more myself than I ever have," she said as she turned to Hayden. She then took her lightsaber as she then said: "I'll have my Skyguy back!"

Hayden started to leave the spot as he then shouted: "Master!"

Then, the Torguta ignited her lightsaber and leaped onto Hayden.

"Leave my apprentice alone, Ahsoka!" he shouted as he blocked her attack with his lightsaber. "Hayden, stand back! I'll handle her!" he then said as he continued to block her attacks.

Hayden ran behind a rock and watched his master wrestle with the unknown warrior. He was afraid for him.

Jaina and Thrall arrived to witness Anakin clashing with the woman wielding the same weapons as he had.

"By the spirits, the young one just reeks of the darkness!" exclaimed Thrall.

"I feel both of the Light and Dark in Anakin. It's like they clash in him, with the latter definitely trying to consume him," remarked Jaina as she then saw that Anakin began to attack his opponent with all of the anger and hatred he had in him.

"I don't want to fight to fight you, Ahsoka," said Anakin as he continued to block the attacks coming from his Fallen apprentice.

Then, he was knocked back by her, as his lightsaber was also knocked out.

"And now, the student will kill the Master and her rival," she said.

Anakin got back up and used the Force to get his lightsaber back into his hand. He then said with rage: "Why did you attack him, Ahsoka?! He's just a learner!"

"He replaced me as the Padawan. Besides, I have a new Master now," replied Darth Cyra.

_"Palpatine," thought Anakin as he pressed his attack against her._

Then, they saw Celilar, Zash, and Gwaera run up as the first said: "She is tainted by the Dark Side of the Force! We have to break its hold on her!"

Jaina, however, had other ideas. Knowing that Anakin would defend his new apprentice by killing the former one in rage, she froze them both.

"What did you to him?!" asked Hayden as he saw this.

"I froze him and your attacker, so they could cool off. I'm taking them to Theramore. One will stay in the tower, while another in the dungeon," replied Jaina as she used her magic to transport both frozen Anakin and Darth Cyra to Theramore.

"I hope he doesn't get the brain freeze from that ice," shuddered Hayden.

"I'll take you with me as well, the little one," she said as she then used her magic to transport Hayden as well.

"Gwaera, I'll get you to Theramore, so we can be sure of his safety," said Celilar.

Thrall, Zash, Gwaera, and Celilar already departed, then it was Jaina who departed as well.

 

At Theramore Keep, Anakin was coming back to his senses. He felt very wet as he last remembered being encased in the ice. He looked around and saw that he was in the bed in a room.

Then, he was visited by the Force Ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn.

 ~~~~ _"Anakin," he said._

"Master?! How are you here? And what happened to me?" asked Anakin as he stared at him.

_"I'm here because you are here. You were frozen by the young sorceress as she saw that you were slipping into the darkness again. You do remind her of someone that she lost to the darkness," said Qui-Gon._

"Jaina. I guess she wished to stop the fight between me and Ahsoka. Master, one question, who is this person?" asked Anakin.

_"I cannot say for certain who suffered the same fate as you nearly did, but she doesn't want to see it happen again with you. Your fate is now tying with hers as well," Qui-Gon replied._

"I believe that it's the Force's will that I'm on this world. Master, Jaina is a lot like Padme. I felt it through the Force," remarked Anakin.

_"I saw that she is a lot like Senator Amidala as well. Palpatine will never see her interference coming. Her meeting with you is what will prevent your fall to the Dark Side," said Qui-Gon._

~~~~"Well, if Jaina is continuing to upset his plans further and further, so be it. Master, I can't believe that for nearly two months, I have lived in the world that is full of mysteries and wonders," remarked again Anakin.

_"This world is indeed full of mysteries and wonders. However, this world is in danger," said Qui-Gon._

"I did read the books about the history of this world while studying in Darnassus. One of the texts said about the Dark Portal and the Expedition," said Anakin.

_"Many years ago, it was closed after the Alliance expedition had ventured to the Outland to stop the Orcish Invasion. Now, the Portal is reopened and both Alliance and the Horde fight to protect this world from the demonic invasion," explained Qui-Gon._

"The Burning Legion, the ancient enemy of the Night Elves. I'll stay in Theramore a bit longer, before going to the Outland with my companions," said Anakin as he sat up on the bed.

 " _But be careful, Anakin. Not only Palpatine is on your tail, King Kael'thas Sunstrider will desire vengeance against you as you and Gwaera foiled his plans to reclaim the Exodar for his Demon Master. So, in Outland, do not let any of his agents find you. It is likely that he learned of your identity," warned Qui-Gon._

"That scum. I do hope that I'll never meet him. I don't want to think of what pain inflicts on those servants of his if they fail," shuddered Anakin.

  _"Anakin, I will watch over you. May the Force be with you and your companions," Qui-Gon said as his ghost then vanished._

He took a look around and saw that his satchel was still with him. He saw bookshelves with various books. He stood up and walked to read them.

However, he then saw Jaina, who bowed to him and said: "Anakin, I'm glad to see you awake."

"What happened? Why I felt like I was frozen for a few minutes?" asked Anakin.

"I had to break up that fight between you and your former apprentice, as you were both relentless. Do not worry about her, I'm giving her timeout, so she comes back to her senses," replied Jaina.

"I had to defend Hayden from Ahsoka, but I went too far," said Anakin as he rested on the bed.

"Way too far, actually. But you did what you had to do to protect him. I'm just worried that I hurt you with this freezing," said Jaina.

"No, you didn't. Ahsoka needs some time-out before she comes back to her senses," said Anakin as he smiled.

"Oh, Anakin," Jaina said as she brought a towel. He dried himself off and tossed it onto the bed.

"Sorry about that. Now, where's Hayden?" asked Anakin.

"He's here. I brought him here as soon as I locked the attacker in the dungeon using magic. I'll return to my duties. This'll be your room if you wish to stay here," said Jaina as she left the room. Anakin swore that she winked at him.

Hayden then ran up to Anakin and hugged him. "Master!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see you again. I'm sorry about that," said Anakin.

"It's okay. We'll be traveling again soon enough!" said Hayden.

"Of course, my young apprentice. As soon as Ahsoka gets back to her senses, then we'll go," said Anakin as he then unpacked his bag to write the latest entry in his journal. Hayden sat down on the floor and meditated.

 

Back on Corusant, Obi-Wan was with Padme. 

"I felt as if the Light is shielding Anakin now. Also, Ahsoka is now free from the corruption of the Dark Side," he said.

"This means that Palpatine is slowly losing against us," said Padme with relief.

_"He will lose soon enough," said a familiar voice._

"Who's there?" asked Obi-Wan.

_"Hello, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon as he appeared before Padme and Obi-Wan._

"Master Qui-Gon. It's good to see you again. Did you visit Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan.

_"Yes. He will go to the world, that has suffered from the Demonic corruption, the Outland. But, I have warned him of Palpatine and a Blood Elf king, who will desire vengeance against Anakin," said Qui-Gon._

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Obi-Wan to himself.

"But Anakin had to defend the Draenei, as one of them saved him. He did what he believed was right," said Padme.

_"You are correct, Senator Amidala. Anakin did what he had to do to save his friend's people from the Burning Legion. The Draenei's history is new to me as well. But if Anakin goes to Outland, he will discover some fragments of their past," said Qui-Gon._

"I am glad to see that he continues to learn about the races of the worlds that we had no idea of. Thank you. May the Force be with him," said Obi-Wan.

_"And may the Force be with you as well. I will watch over Anakin and his brave companions," said Qui-Gon as he vanished._

"I was glad to see him again. At least we know that Anakin is alright," said Obi-Wan.

"Aren't you jealous that we aren't there to explore the uncharted world?" asked Padme.

"Patience, Padme. Qui-Gon did say that we'll watch over Anakin. We'll first have to save the Republic, then help Anakin. And I did hear the word 'companions', which means that Anakin is not alone," said Obi-Wan.

"Then Anakin's safe. We'll join the fun of the adventure later," said Padme as they kissed.

Obi-Wan released from her kiss as they then returned to their duties. The former of being the Jedi, and the latter being the Senator.

Nonetheless, they were in love and nothing would separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this chapter is the beginning of his relationship with Jaina, starting with a friendship.
> 
> List of the Warcraft Races that use the Force-Draenei, Night Elves, Trolls, Tauren, Orcs.
> 
> I listen to Arthas My Son from World of Warcraft-Wrath of the Lich King theme when I'll be writing Anakin/Jaina moments
> 
> Also, Jaden's name was fixed to Hayden.


	9. Ironforge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and his companions travel to Ironforge, while Ahsoka returns back to her senses.

**The Master and the Former Apprentice  
**

**After visiting the Orgrimmar, the capital of the Horde, Anakin Skywalker's apprentice, Hayden is attacked by Darth Cyra, who is also known as Ahsoka Tano.**

**Anakin and Jaina save the apprentice and she takes them to her home, Theramore, which will become Anakin's home in the near future.**

**As Anakin is planning to depart, he is visited by the Force Ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn, who warns him about the dangers in his journey...**

 

After they were finished, they walked outside of the tower to see if their friends were in Theramore. 

Anakin did look around and he was astonished. Theramore was an amazing city. He did take a walk outside of the city and saw that Theramore was an isle located in the swamp region. He also felt the Force present in the Elves. He did remember the Night Elves and did read that the High Elves were their distant kin. He also saw that they were not friendly to one another. He knew that if they were to be allies in this land, they needed to work together.

He did remember the Horde and how they had to unite with the Humans and the Elves to save the entire world. They did put aside their differences and emerged victorious in the conflict.

They walked to the inn, where they met up with Gwaera, Celilar, and Zash.

"Anakin! Hayden!" exclaimed Gwaera as she rushed to hug them both.

"Thank the Elune that you both are alive," said Celilar as she hugged them as well.

Anakin and Hayden released her from the hug as they sat down. 

"So, where we'll be going next?" asked Gwaera.

"Listen, there is something I need to tell you first," said Anakin as he recounted Qui-Gon's visit.

"By the Light. You just told us that you were visited by a Force Ghost?" asked Gwaera.

"Yes, I was," said Anakin as he nodded.

"That is unfortunate. Based on what you have said about him, he would be a better mentor, if he did survive," said Celilar. Then she paused and added: "But I believe he is watching over you."

Anakin nodded as he drank his glass of milk. 

"Nonetheless, it's good that you mentioned this. Very few Force-Sensitive individuals retain the consciousness after death," remarked Celilar. She was impressed herself and her remark made Anakin believe that there was something more to her words than she said. Also, the way they looked at one another told Anakin that they knew one another before Darnassus.

"I agree," said Anakin as he re-checked his supplies.

"Alright. Where we'll be going next?" asked Gwaera as she looked at the map. Like Anakin, she was also new to this world, so she had no idea and wanted to explore it.

"I won't be long," Anakin said as he stood up and left. 

_"Great," thought Hayden as he watched him leave._

"Calm down, the young one. We will proceed further soon enough," said Zash as he drank the drink from his glass.

"Okay, okay. I'm just worried about my Master all of the time," said Hayden as he ate the bread with milk.

 

Anakin walked into the tower and met up with Jaina, who was scrying through a crystal.

"Lady Proudmoore?" he asked.

She turned around and saw Anakin, who was checking his satchel. She was done with scrying and decided that to get his attention, she would throw the crystal at him.

She sealed it and aimed the throw at his face. She threw it. But instead of seeing it hit him, she saw that he stretched out his hand and caught it in the air. It levitated until he put it in the pocket of his bag.

"What was that, Lady Proudmoore?" he asked innocently enough.

"Pardon me, but you weren't paying attention. So I threw it. And how did you catch it?" Jaina asked.

"I have the Force. As a Jedi, it's a part of me. I'm the most powerful one, also referred to as the Chosen One. The one who meant to restore the balance," Anakin replied.

Jaina watched Anakin as he packed his satchel and placed the crystal into his pouch.

"Where do you suggest I go next?" Anakin asked.

"Ironforge. I guess that you wish to learn about this world. Also, you have a wish to be a peacekeeper, don't you?" Jaina asked.

"How, how did you guess my wish?" Anakin asked, surprised.

"I just suspect that. No offence, Anakin," Jaina said.

Anakin had no comments on that but chose to remain silent. What was going on between him and Jaina Proudmoore anyway? He just met her, but he had a feeling that he liked her. He decided to allow the time to bond them, then they would see if Anakin shared those feelings back.

But now, he had an apprentice to care and train.

"Just one more thing, I'll be sending letters, while I'll be on the move. Here's something that I need to mention," Anakin said.

"What is it? Is there something that concerns you?" Jaina asked.

"I'm not sure if you need to hear this, but I suspect that there is something wrong with Hayden. I feel the grief and anger in him," Anakin replied.

Jaina was in her thoughts for a moment. Then she pulled out the shard, which glowed both with light and the dark. "I used this crystal to scan him and I detected the conflict of light and darkness within him. I fear that he did not get over the loss. The crystal in your satchel is attuned to your heart. It's filled with both the Darkness and the Light," she said.

"I will help him to heal. I also saw that the way how he and Celilar looked at one another makes me suspect that they know one another. I will get to the bottom of this," Anakin said. He chose to remain silent about the crystal, as he would think about it.

"I get the feeling that the answers will surface soon enough. Anyway, I wish you luck on your journey," Jaina said.

"You too. One more thing," he said.

"What's on your mind?" Jaina asked.

"If Ahsoka returns to her senses, send me a message and her along with it," Anakin replied.

"I'll see to that she's brought back to her senses. It makes me baffled of how she could attack her former mentor because of his new apprentice," Jaina said.

That's true. Now with that out the way, may the Force be with you," Anakin said as he left the tower.

Jaina watched as the ship with Anakin and his companions departed from Theramore docks. Anakin waved to her goodbye with his hand. Hayden nearly fell into the sea, as he kept jumping up and down while he waved too. Then, the ship was gone.

"May the Force be with you too, Ani," she said as she returned to the tower.

 

Anakin felt the wind blowing through his hair, as he enjoyed the sights. He watched as Theramore disappeared from the view. He was going to miss the place, but he would return after his adventures in Outland.

"Now, Jaina brought up the issue about you. You have a conflict of light and the darkness within you," he said as he looked at Hayden.

Hayden's eyes widened. His own hidden secret was about to be discovered, so he remained silent. He did not want his cover to be blown yet.

Anakin realized that something was not right with his Padawan at all. And that he was very good at hiding a secret that he did not want it to be discovered, yet.

"Sorry about that, my Padawan. Anyway, let us discuss some lessons that we could do while on the way to the Menethil Dock and Ironforge, alright?" Anakin asked.

"That's a good idea, Master. Let's do it," Hayden said as they returned to their lessons.

Anakin had a feeling that he would have the answers to his questions about his Padawan at some point in their travels.

 

Darth Cyra awoke in the prison cell, where she was bound by Magic. She realized that she was in prison, but it was different from the one on Corusant.

_"What am I doing here? And where is Skyguy?" she thought._

She then tried to remember what she was doing before being frozen. Then it hit her, she attacked a boy, who was Anakin's new apprentice. After some time of fighting, a blond-haired woman froze them both. Ahsoka guessed that it was her way of breaking up fights.

_"Skyguy, I'm so sorry. Where are you?" she thought._

"The prisoner is awake," a voice said.

Ahsoka Tano looked up and saw the armoured people. However, she was intrigued that the guards were different races. One of the guards had blue eyes and pointy ears, while another was shorter than a human guard. They wielded swords, as Ahsoka realized that she was on the star system that was far behind with the technology.

"Should we inform the captain and let Jaina Proudmoore decide her fate?" One of the guards asked.

"Inform Jaina Proudmoore of the prisoner's awakening. She was asked by the traveller to bring the prisoner back to her senses, before sending her back to the said traveller,' another guard replied.

"Of course," the first guard replied as he ran off to find Jaina Proudmoore.

_"Maybe Jaina Proudmoore will help to find Skyguy and have me join on his adventures on the mysterious world," Ahsoka thought as she rested on the floor in her cell.  
_

 

The guard ran to the tower, where Jaina was working on the amulet of some kind. She finished putting the enchantment on it and saw the guard behind her.

"Jaina Proudmoore, the prisoner is awake," he said.

"I'll be there right away. I thank you for informing me," Jaina said as she then left the tower. She put the amulet on the desk in Anakin's room and left the tower.

She went to the prison cell, where Hayden's attacker was bound by magic. She was the member of the species that Jaina had never seen before, until that attack outside of Orgrimmar. _"And I thought that Gwaera's species were new to me. Now, it's this girl's species that are new to me," Jaina thought as she dismissed the guards._

The stranger looked up to her and asked: "Can you please help me find Skyguy?"

"Skyguy?" Jaina asked, as she nearly giggled.

"That's my nickname for Anakin. I see that you met him," Ahsoka said.

"I see. I wish our meeting was in a different way than mine and Anakin's. You were under the control of the Darkness. Are you aware that you attacked a nearly defenceless apprentice?" Jaina asked.

"I don't know what came over me. One moment I was in the Chancellor's office, then, I'm fighting Anakin's new apprentice," Ahsoka said as she stood up.

"You were tricked by him. It is fortunate that you are free from his control. But it's Anakin who has me concerned about the darkness within his heart. He still has a long way to go, but he already made some progress, thanks to his stay with the Night Elves," Jaina said as she unbound Ahsoka.

"So, how do I catch up with Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked as she was taken to Jaina's tower.

"He has already departed east, to Ironforge on the ship. If you arrived at this world on a different transport, I bet that you can use that to catch up to him. I have a map of Azeroth," Jaina said as she gave Ahsoka the map of the world.

Ahsoka used the translator and saw that she would reach Ironforge within an hour on her starfighter. She waved goodbye as she left the tower.

_"Hang on there, Skyguy. I'm coming to apologize about this. You'll see," she thought as she left Theramore._

 

Back on the ship that was heading to the Menethil Harbour, Anakin was resting in the bed, while the rest of his team tended to him. He had serious seasickness an hour earlier.

"Oh, Master," Hayden said as he patted Anakin's hair.

"He didn't have this while on the way to Darnassus," Gwaera said.

"That was because it was a short trip. I should never been outside right now," Anakin said as he nearly threw up into a bucket again.

Zash gave Anakin a vial with a drink to soothe the Jedi's stomach. "When Warchief led us to Kalimdor on the human ships, there were some Orcs that were seasick. This drink had helped them. I always pack my potions and elixirs to help any ill person, no matter what race they are," he said.

"I will rest until we arrive. I thank for the help, my friend," Anakin said.

"Exactly. We need to rest after nearly travelling the whole day through the Barrens to reach Theramore. I will alert others when we arrive," Celilar said as she exited the room that was rented by Anakin and his companions. When he began to have seasickness, he was carried to a bed, while Hayden ran to grab a bucket.

"Of course. Let us rest for the night. We have a long day tomorrow. Good night," Anakin said as he then fell asleep, but not before Hayden joined him in the bed.

Celilar also stayed behind to help him. She stroked his hair and whispered: "Good night, sweetie."

"What did you say?" Anakin muttered.

"I was saying good night, my friend," Celilar replied.

"Sorry about that. Good night," Anakin replied as Celilar returned to her watch. She was only one that would not sleep, as she had to protect her friends and she was Sentinel.

 

Back on Corusant, the things were chaotic as the Jedi finished their investigation of the whole matter of Palpatine turning their Chosen One into his Sith Apprentice.

The investigation was requested by Bail, who suggested to find the evidence, as he believed that Palpatine hid the evidence of his plans in his office.

The results were not pleasant, as his plans involved using Padme if she ever did end up pregnant and the father was Anakin. The Sith Chancellor's plans were to send visions to Anakin of Padme dying in childbirth, thus luring him to the Dark Side, as he would seek help in saving her.

Also, it turned out that Count Dooku was behind Shmi Skywalker's death as Palpatine requested her abduction by the Sand People, thus allowing Anakin to touch the Dark Side for the first time. Obi-Wan felt guilty about this as he dismissed Anakin's nightmares as dreams when they should have been investigated and Shmi Skywalker rescued from her captors.

Additionally, Palpatine's plans to turn the Republic into the Galactic Empire were revealed and Anakin was to be the enforcer of the Empire, should he have been turned to the Dark Side.

Lastly, there was a journal, but it was encrypted. It was decided that the slicers were needed to decipher any data. Obi-Wan suspected that the journal would have the answers for the questions that he had ever since he discovered that Anakin had the unknown DNA in him.

All of those revelations made the Jedi and the Senators who supported them thank the Force that Anakin was now far away from Palpatine's influence, as Obi-Wan mentioned that as each day passed, the darkness in Anakin faded away, which meant that Anakin Skywalker's 'vacation' on the uncharted world was actually helping the Republic and the Jedi to begin to fight back against the Sith.

A day later after the revelation of the investigation's results, Bail was elected as the new Supreme Chancellor. His election was approved by the whole Republic, who were shocked that the war was the plan of the very evil man, who tried to manipulate The Hero With No Fear into a monster, that would butcher everyone in the Jedi Temple and betray the very Republic he fought for.

To finally ensure the victory of the Light, Master Yoda declared that the war had damaged the Jedi and that the Code was failing them. He declared that the attachments were now allowed, as it was shown that if they were allowed before, Anakin would not have to hide his, until the marriage annulation.

Now, Obi-Wan was having a meal with Padme in her apartment. She informed her family of her current relationship with Obi-Wan and the previous one with Anakin.

Her family was shocked that she married a Jedi that protected her all those two years ago, but they were saddened to hear that Palpatine annulated Padme and Anakin's marriage.

"Mom, Dad, Anakin is possibly in a blossoming relationship as of current, and I'm sure that he has good friends on that uncharted world. I and Obi-Wan will help the Republic recover," Padme said.

"But we have to hear any word from Ahsoka and see how Anakin's faring. However, I have a feeling that he's on the move, wherever on Azeroth he is," Obi-Wan said.

Padme's parents wanted to ask her about Anakin, but Obi-Wan raised his hand.

"Padme, before we talk about Anakin, I have something to reveal," he said.

"And why are you bringing this up now?" Padme asked.

"That is because his medical records say that his species are Human/Unknown. I suspect that there is more to Anakin's parentage than we know," Obi-Wan replied.

"Shmi was 100% Human and Ani has no father. It is unfortunate that we can't talk to her since she sadly died," Padme said.

"Padme, I believe that the answers about Anakin's heritage will surface soon enough. As they say, only time will tell," Jobal Naberrie said.

"Lastly, there is a journal that was discovered. It's currently being deciphered, as it was encrypted. I do hope that it has the info that we need on this matter," Obi-Wan said. Ruwee Naberrie nodded in the agreement.

"I didn't think that Palpatine left a journal lying around. Since it's encrypted, I do bet that it contains an important data," Sola Naberrie said.

"Exactly. We'll find out what data it has when it's deciphered. This may take days, so we'll have to be patient," Padme said.

"I do hope that by the time the data is deciphered, we'll learn something about Anakin being a Half-Blood," Obi-Wan said as he and Padme returned to their duties. But this time, they would be together in their work to repair the damage that Palpatine had done.

 

The next morning, the ship arrived at Menethil Docks. Celilar awoke everyone in her small team while making sure that Anakin was alright after that seasickness episode.

Anakin's stomach calmed after the drink and rest. He was helped to stand up and left the ship without the incident.

The scent of the marsh hit his nose, as he realized that they were in the swamp region. They went to an inn, where they found an empty room. There, Anakin opened the map of the Eastern Kingdoms on the table.

Gwaera bought drinks for the party as they listened to the leader.

"We must use the tunnel to the south-west, and then go to the South Gate Pass, which will take us to Dun Morogh. There, we will travel on the path until we reach the Ironforge. Check for the supplies, as we're in a town of course," Anakin said as he took a sip from his tankard.

Hayden checked the supplies as he said: "Tents, check. Firewood for the fireplace, check. Some preserved by magic food, check. Various Proffesion tools, check. Your journal, not check."

"Patience, my apprentice, patience. And speaking of my journal, it's right here," Anakin said as he used the Force to put his journal back into his satchel.

"Alright. Once we reach Ironforge, are we going to read books?" Gwaera asked.

"Studying would help me understand this world. Also, this is the same case as you, Gwaera. After all, you are from another world, just like myself," Anakin said as he put away the map.

"Then it's settled. We'll go as soon as we have breakfast. It's unknown when the next the settlement will be on the way to Ironforge," Celilar said.

Anakin nodded as he took out several dishes from the satchel. Breakfast was calm and an hour later, they left the inn.

 

Ahsoka was already in Dun Morogh, as she landed her starfighter in the spot, where she made her camp.

_"Force, it's good that I got food and some supplies. But I forgot to get myself some warm clothes. I guess I'll go into near Dwarven inn soon enough. I really needed to take into the account that Skyguy is on his way to here," she thought as she chopped some firewood with an axe that she borrowed._

She then went to the inn, where she sat by the warm fireplace.

_"Wonderful, I hope that Skyguy will look for me, before going to Ironforge. It's alright, Ahsoka, you have a starfighter for a resting point, so you have a place to sleep tonight," she thought as she rubbed her hands._

After that, she returned to her starfighter to rest.

 

It was near lunchtime when Anakin and his group reached Dun Morogh. They enjoyed the sights of Loch Modan without stopping. Hayden especially loved the sights of the lake and the statues. Anakin also saw different creatures, that were similar to those in Kalimdor.

Celilar opened the map and said: "We're close to Ironforge now, about an hour or two. I also sense the familiar presence in this place."

Anakin used the Force as he closed his eyes. "Ahsoka!" he exclaimed as he ran ahead.

"Wait for us!" Gwaera shouted as they ran after him.

They arrived at a ship, where they saw Anakin trying open it. A familiar figure was inside, which made Hayden step back a little.

"Ahsoka, come out," Anakin said.

She did step out and hugged her former Master. "Oh, Skyguy, I'm so very sorry about that attack," she said as she let go of his embrace.

"It's alright, Snips. We were both deceived by Palpatine, I for a very long time, you, for a very short time. No matter, we're safe, as he lost our trail," Anakin said.

"Um, shouldn't we introduce ourselves to her?" Gwaera said.

"That's right. Ahsoka, those are my friends. First of all, this is Gwaera," He said as the Draenei Shaman bowed. "She is Draenei from the world of Argus. Her people were nomads, until their ship Exodar crashed on this star system while fleeing from Draenor. She is the one who found me after Mortis."

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving Skyguy," Ahsoka said.

"You're welcome," Gwaera replied.

"I'm sure that you met Hayden. His origins are unknown to us. Celilar Moonstrider is a Night Elf. During my stay with her people, I saw how much they are into the Light Side of the Force," Anakin said as Hayden and Celilar shook their hands with Ahsoka.

"Nice to meet you."

"Lastly, we have Zash Halfnight, the Orc Shaman from Draenor, which is currently known as Outland," Anakin finished.

The Orc Shaman nodded as Starghost sniffed Ahsoka. The wolf found the young Torguta to be trusting.

"Skyguy, I want to come with you."

"Of course, Snips. Welcome aboard," Anakin said, as he turned around and pointed to the path leading upwards. "Let's go to Ironforge and rest there before we go further."

"And learn," Gwaera added as they pushed on.

 

When they arrived at Ironforge, they were amazed to see the city beneath the mountain. The map of Ironforge showed them that in the middle was the forge, where the Dwarves made their weapons and armour. The city was divided into the few sections. But the one that Anakin was looking for was the Library.

"I've never seen such enormous city beneath the mountain. Those Dwarves had to use the ladders to build it, I bet," Ahsoka said.

"Who knows, Snips. By the way, we are here to learn, not to joke about other races," Anakin said.

Ahsoka was taken aback. Her former Master was changing in attitude along with adapting to the unknown world. Also, she felt the difference from a Master that was with her almost two months ago. Now, a slightly different man was walking next to her, as he travelled with his apprentice and companions.

But she would ask the questions later, as she was eager to learn about the world where her former Master winded up. And take part in his adventures with his friends.

Thus, she walked with him to the library, as she watched the Dwarves. She along with her former Master were astonished.

"Master, it is amazing! I don't regret coming with you!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Indeed, my apprentice. Here we are, the library," Anakin said.

"Look at those exhibitions. One of them is a Night Elf Globe," Gwaera said as she pointed at the globe.

"Another is a Dragon Skull. A Red Dragon. This one was the consort to the Dragonqueen," Zash said as he showed the Red Dragon skull.

Anakin did hear of a Krayt Dragon, but seeing a Dragon Skull of one native to Azeroth was a major surprise. So he took a look at the skull and took out his journal to draw the skull into his journal entry for Ironforge.

"Dragons? This star system must have a lot of unknown to us creatures. I know that the Night Elves are natives. Including the Dwarves and Humans," Ahsoka said.

"Blood and High Elves, Taurens and Trolls are other native races of this star system. I am not sure if those are all races that I saw so far. Orcs and Draenei are alien species, but they already call this planet their home. I and Gwaera ensured that for Draenei, her people," Anakin replied.

"Great job, Skyguy!" Ahsoka praised him.

"Thanks, Snips. How about we read books then?" Anakin said.

"Let's do it then," Ahsoka agreed as they went to the main room.

 

Back on Corusant, Obi-Wan was silently wondering as he mused about the results of investigation.

He couldn't believe that he and the Council allowed a Sith Lord to be near Anakin. They already made a mistake allowing a Chancellor to be near him. This shocking discovery only impacted one vital decision as he had seen a dream of a creature similar to the one that Anakin rode during the battle against the creatures of the darkness in one of his other visions. The said creature had white and light-purple feathers, while its eyes shined sapphire white.

When Obi-Wan told the Council of his dream, Yoda theorised that it was Anakin letting out his voice and let the natives know that a neutral Jedi was present.

"Soldiers, we are not. Betrayed our Code, we have," Yoda said.

"Exactly. With Palpatine now being hunted by the Clone Troopers, we can now return to our duties as peacekeepers," Shaak Ti said.

"Inform, once they find Palpatine, they will," Yoda agreed.

"A strong unit to kill Palpatine will be dispatched to kill him. We will leave Anakin now to his journey on Azeroth, as it had just began," Obi-Wan said.

The whole Jedi Order the following day announced their neutrality in the war and said that they would return to their peacekeeper duties. Also with the attachment rule lifted, the Jedi would begin rebuilding numbers by marriages. This allowed a lot of Jedi to reveal their relationships and begin the path in the right direction of adaptation in the modern times.

Plus, the Council felt extremely guilty for scrutinizing the Chosen One, as he nearly turned against them, had not the Force taken him to Azeroth. They decided that they would not longer listen to the Senate and begin reformations, as being stuck in the old times nearly brought their destruction.

Obi-Wan and Padme supported the reformation and hoped that the Order would change and begin heading towards the future, where they would survive and adapt.

 

Back at Azeroth, Anakin was picking two books for a lesson. Both of them were called _The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth"_ and _'Charge of the Dragonflights'_

"That'll be fun to listen to," Hayden said.

"Anakin, what if your friends wish to know what have you been learning? After all, they could be worried about you," Gwaera said.

Anakin thought of that and realized that it would be a good idea. He turned to Ahsoka and said: "Snips, I'm about to record these two books. Then, go back to Theramore and ask Jaina Proudmoore about that vision from the Well of the Dark Side. She had seen it too."

He then took out a crystal from a belt pouch as he added: "I found this crystal in Ammen Vale, where I met Gwaera."

"Good idea, Skyguy. I will do it. Do you have to tap the crystal to activate it?" Ahsoka asked.

Gwaera took a look at the Crystal as she said: "Anakin, this is a crystal that records the message. Thanks for finding it. I have the second one. The first one can be for the books."

Anakin nodded as she gave the crystal to Ahsoka. He then proceeded to recording, as Ahsoka listened to his voice. Hayden was listening too.

After the recording, she took the crystals and went to her Starfighter. She then took off and flew to Theramore.

 

At Theramore Keep,  Jaina was musing. It was just last night that she had met him, but already, she missed him. He was so handsome and reminded her of Arthas, her previous love interest.

_"Is Anakin so similar to Arthas? Jaina, you saw him fighting, he is a very good fighter. He must have seen a lot of battles before coming here. He is a Jedi and Arthas was a Paladin. I wonder if he is a Hero because of those battles in the war that he deserted?"_

She then mused again as she used the orb to scry on the crystal that was with him.

_"His heart is both filled by the Light and the Darkess, with the latter trying to consume him from within. The Light struggles, as the Darkness prevails. But if the Light allows to reign, then the Darkness will retreat to the hell where it belongs. I'm sure of it."  
_

She snapped from her thoughts as she heard footsteps. Turning around, she saw Ahsoka, who looked like she was being chased. In her hand, she was holding a crystal.

"Lady Proudmoore?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, what is that crystal?" Jaina said.

"That crystal is to record that vision from the Well of the Dark Side. Skyguy said that you have seen it too," Ahsoka said.

"Let's see what I can do," Jaina said as she took the crystal. She used the magic to record the vision. She activated the crystal as she watched it. Ahsoka watched it as well and was in tears.

"Oh, Skyguy," she said.

"The Darkness still taints his heart. But I sense it retreating at very slow pace. Ahsoka, please give to Anakin this amulet. I'll use it as the method of communication, since he's on the journey to the Dark Portal," Jaina said as she passed to Ahsoka both the crystal and the amulet.

"I'll show the crystals to Master Kenobi and take the amulet to Anakin. You can count on it," Ahsoka said.

"Thank you. I will mention to you something," Jaina said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka said, curious.

"I had a word with Tyrande and she mentioned that Anakin spoke with her through the Force. Anakin is becoming a Grey Jedi as each day passes. I honestly question his role in the war, now with that Sith Lord being exposed and on the run, like that coward of a monster called Grievious," Jaina said.

"I see. Well, that's for Anakin to decide what to do next," Ahsoka said as she began to depart.

"Exactly. There is no reason for us to interfiere, unless he is in trouble," Jaina said.

Ahsoka nodded as she departed from Theramore, then Azeroth on her Starfighter.


	10. History lessons and the Dark Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka delivers a unique crystal to Padme and Obi-Wan, which tells them about two books. Meanwhile, Anakin and his companions reach Dark Portal from where they depart to Outland.
> 
> Anakin also discovers that he is undergoing a shift, that is to reveal his true heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this and previous chapters in November of 2018, but the whole Diablo Immortal fiasco and RL made me put this fic aside. So, my apology for such a long delay.

**The Journey to Ironforge!  
**

**Anakin Skywalker, his apprentice Hayden, Gwaera, Celilar, and Zash travel to the Dwarven city of Ironforge as Lady Jaina Proudmoore, the ruler of Theramore, recommends Anakin to study the history of the Alliance and the Horde if he is to help maintain peace between two factions.**

**At Ironforge, Anakin discovers the interesting material that he records, as Gwaera suggests to send it to his friends on Corusant.**

**Meanwhile, Ahsoka Tano returns back to her senses and takes on the job of delivering the crystals after Anakin records some books. Now, she is about to arrive at Corusant, where Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi await further news...**

 

Ahsoka's starfighter flew back to Corusant. She hated the fact that she was missing out on her Master's adventures, but she knew that he would be studying books, that were too long to record. It appeared that he was interested in helping to maintain peace between the Alliance and the Horde, so he was to study the cultures and history of each faction.

She did hear that Anakin denounced his status as a Jedi. Why he did that was beyond her. But apparently, she talked with Lady Proudmoore, who was more like Senator Amidala, questioned Anakin's role, now that Palpatine's true identity was exposed.

She did say that Anakin was now free to show his true self, but that was until he fixed his attitude, especially when it came to hate and anger.

He was still staying in Ironforge to study and she had to go to Corusant to pass the news of her former Master's learning. She hoped that they would learn what he already read so far in the library of the city in the mountain.

 

Padme and Obi-Wan were once again in her apartment.  The Clones were revealed to have Inhibitor Chips, which would command them to gun down any Jedi when Order 66 was to be issued. Fortunately, they were deactivated and all of the Clone Troopers along with their Jedi Generals began to hunt down Palpatine. Bail was already working on having the Kaminoans expelled from the Republic, as the result of the revelations.

Clone Troopers were granted rights and Kaminoans already gave them anti-accelerated aging serum, so they could the same lifespan as all humans. Rex was glad of that change and said that he would look for Anakin and join him on his travels. And with the attachments ban lifted, he confessed that he was in love with Ahsoka.

They were also aware of Anakin's whereabouts and that Palpatine could look for him there, so they were on alert. But fortunately, Yoda and other Jedi could not pick up Palpatine's presence on the unknown world, which meant that he could not find Anakin at all.

That was the good news that made Padme relieved. For the Sith Lord Chancellor, it was going to be a checkmate soon enough. 

Also, Separatist Senators were horrified to learn that their movement was hijacked by the Sith and eagerly agreed on the peace talks.

Now, they were discussing some business. But it was interrupted when Padme exclaimed: "Obi-Wan, look!"

He saw a Starfighter landing in front of them. He instantly recognized it. It was Ahsoka's. 

_"What took her so long?" thought Obi-Wan as she emerged from her starfighter._

"Ahsoka!" Padme exclaimed as she ran and hugged her.

"Senator Amidala, Master Kenobi. It's good to see you again," Ahsoka said.

"You too, Ahsoka. You look chilled a bit," Obi-Wan remarked.

"I was frozen by magic local to Azeroth. Lady Jaina Proudmoore gave me and Skyguy timeout because I fought his new apprentice. And spending some time in the region, where Dwarves' city is," Ahsoka replied.

"What's his name?" Padme replied.

"I think his name is Hayden. Anakin had to depart back to the city where he's staying to study," Ahsoka replied.

"I had no idea that he's studying. Maybe it's a part of his mission on Azeroth," Obi-Wan said.

"I did overhear him saying that after his mission in Outland is over, he wants to help maintain peace between the Alliance and the Horde. I brought a Holocron with two recordings," Ahsoka said as she searched her satchel.

She then dumped on the table a few Crystals, a couple of books and a couple of the pages. 

Obi-Wan picked up one of the crystals and it activated. It showed Anakin levitating a book before he grabbed it in his hand. He then waved as he spoke-

_"Obi-Wan, Padme. I send greetings from Azeroth once again. If you ask where I am, I'm sitting in the Ironforge Library. Ironforge is a city in the mountain, inhabited by Dwarves and Gnomes. The latter are refugees, because of Gnomeregan, their city is inhabited by very vile creatures. I will read the first two books that are important-'The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth" and 'Charge of the Dragonflights'."_

Padme could see a twelve-year-old boy and a female Draenei sit next to Anakin. Obi-Wan also saw that the boy was familiar, but silenced himself, as Anakin was ready to read.

_"Unaware of Sargeras' mission to undo their countless works, the Titans continued to move from world to world, shaping and ordering each planet as they saw fit. Along with their journey, they happened upon a small world that its inhabitants would later name Azeroth. As the Titans made their way across the primordial landscape, they encountered a number of hostile elemental beings. These elementals, who worshipped a race of unfathomably evil beings known only as the Old Gods, vowed to drive the Titans back and keep their world inviolate from the invaders' metallic touch." Anakin began._

"The Old Gods?" Padme asked.

"Let's hear how the Titans shaped the world as it is today," Obi-wan said.

_"The Pantheon, disturbed by the Old Gods' penchant for evil, waged war upon the elementals and their dark masters. The Old Gods' armies were led by the most powerful elemental lieutenants: Ragnaros the Firelord, Therazane the Stonemother, Al'Akir the Windlord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter. Their chaotic forces raged across the face of the world and clashed with the colossal Titans. Though the elementals were powerful beyond mortal comprehension, their combined forces could not stop the mighty Titans. One by one, the elemental lords fell, and their forces dispersed._

They remained silent as the recording continued.

_"The Pantheon shattered the Old Gods' citadels and chained the five evil gods far beneath the surface of the world. Without the Old Gods' power to keep their raging spirits bound to the physical world, the elementals were banished to an abyssal plane, where they would contend with one another for all eternity. With the elementals' departure, nature calmed, and the world settled into a peaceful harmony. The Titans saw that the threat was contained and set to work._

  _The Titans empowered a number of races to help them fashion the world. To help them carve out the fathomless caverns beneath the earth, the Titans created the dwarf-like earthen from magical, living stone. To help them dredge out the seas and lift the land from the sea floor, the Titans created the immense but gentle sea giants. For many ages, the Titans moved and shaped the earth, until at last there remained one perfect continent. At the continent's centre, the Titans crafted a lake of scintillating energies. The lake, which they named the Well of Eternity, was to be the fount of life for the world. Its potent energies would nurture the bones of the world and empower life to take root in the land's rich soil. Over time, plants, trees, monsters, and creatures of every kind began to thrive on the primordial continent. As twilight fell on the final day of their labours, the Titans named the continent Kalimdor: "land of eternal starlight."_

"That was interesting. Ani's learning the history of the world. This was the book about the origins of Azeroth," Padme said.

 "It appears that is there more to than what we heard. Let's hear about these Dragons," Obi-Wan said as the recording continued.

_"The next book will be about the powerful Dragons and how each leader of a specific Dragonflight was granted a certain power in Azeroth," Anakin said as he opened a new book.  
_

_"Satisfied that the small world had been ordered and that their work was done, the Titans prepared to leave Azeroth. However, before they departed, they charged the greatest species of the world, the Dragonflights, with the task of watching over Kalimdor, lest any force should threaten its perfect tranquillity. There were many Dragonflights in that age, yet there were five flights that held dominion over their brethren. It was these five flights that the Titans chose to shepherd the budding world. The greatest members of the Pantheon imbued a portion of their power upon each of the flights' leaders. These majestic dragons became known as the Great Aspects or the Dragon Aspects._

_"Aman'Thul, the Highfather of the Pantheon, bestowed a portion of his cosmic power upon the massive bronze dragon, Nozdormu. The Highfather empowered Nozdormu to guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. The stoic, honourable Nozdormu became known as the Timeless One."_

_"Eonar, the Titan patron of all life, gave a portion of her power to the red leviathan, Alexstrasza. Ever after, Alexstrasza would be known as the Life-Binder, and she would work to safeguard all living creatures within the world. Due to her supreme wisdom and limitless compassion for all living things, Alexstrasza was crowned the Dragonqueen and given dominion over her kind._

_"Eonar also blessed Alexstrasza's younger sister, the lithe green dragon Ysera, with a portion of nature's influence. Ysera fell into an eternal trance, bound to the waking Dream of Creation. Known as the Dreamer, she would watch over the growing wilds of the world from her verdant realm, the Emerald Dream. That's where all Druids slumber, including the great Shan'do Stormrage of the Night Elves.  
_

_"Norgannon, the Titan lore keeper and master-magician, granted the blue dragon, Malygos, a portion of his vast power. From then on, Malygos would be known as the Spell-Weaver, the guardian of magic and hidden arcanum._

_"Khaz'goroth, the Titan shaper, and forger of the world bestowed some of his vast power upon the mighty black wyrm, Neltharion. The great-hearted Neltharion, known afterwards as the Earth-Warder, was given dominion over the earth and the deep places of the world. He embodied the strength of the world and served as Alexstrasza's greatest supporter."_

_Thus empowered, the Five Aspects were charged with the world's defence in the Titans' absence. With the dragons prepared to safeguard their creation, the Titans left Azeroth behind forever. Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before Sargeras learned of the newborn world's existence..." Anakin finished as he closed the book._

_But the recording did not finish as Hayden said-_

_"It's amazing! Will you read more next time, Master?"_

_"Of course. When we will come to the Stormwind Library, I'll read a couple of books there," Anakin replied._

_"Then we'll go to Outland, right?" Hayden replied._

_Anakin nodded as the recording finished._

"Amazing. Ani's indeed learning about a world that is rich in knowledge. He also did request its neutrality to be maintained, as it's facing the crisis and the Republic's interference would only make the matters worse for the people," Padme remarked.

"Exactly," Obi-Wan agreed.

"But let me tell you something about Lady Proudmoore and her possible feelings to Skyguy," Ahsoka said.

"Jaina Proudmoore has feelings towards Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She had a vision of what Anakin saw in the Well of the Dark Side and showed it to me. I'll show it. That's what the second Crystal is for," Ahsoka replied as she activated a second Crystal.

_Padme and Obi-Wan saw Jaina watching Anakin in the Well of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan remembered that place as it was where Anakin witnessed that vision and joined the Son.  
_

_"I have a gift for you," the Son said with a smirk on his face._

_"I have had enough of your trickery!" Anakin said as he had enough of the fiend's games._

_"Oh, but you'll like this one, I promise...What if I could show you the future?" The Son said as he whispered into Anakin's ear._

_Anakin clutched his head as unseen visions began to assault him. "No! No. Stop it!"_

_Jaina's eyes watered as she watched her future soulmate in pain.  
_

_Know yourself. Know what you will become!" said the Son. Mist surrounded Anakin as he began to hear and see visions of his future._

_"I will not look!" he exclaimed._

_"The Force is strong with you."_

_Darth Sidious shot Force Lightning as Anakin proceeded to kill younglings in the Temple._

_"Anakin, please!" Padme pleaded as he was seen Force-Choking her._

_"You were my brother, Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted as he and Anakin battled one another on the lava world of Mustafar._

_"A powerful Sith you will become," Palpatine said once again._

_"I HATE YOU!" Anakin's voice shouted as they saw Alderaan being destroyed. Anakin was then on the shore of a lava river and his eyes were sickly yellow instead of beautiful sapphire blue._

_"No. No. NOOOOO!"  he screamed in anguish as the mist shaped into the form of Anakin's future self which followed by a sound of metal breathing. They knew what Anakin saw, but they had no idea how this was very painful for him to watch since he saw his Dark Future, where he would become a monster and turn against everything that he cared for._

_"Arthas," Jaina muttered as Anakin collapsed on his knees with tears in his eyes. The tears were flowing down her cheeks and long blonde hair. Padme and Obi-Wan saw how distraught she was, as Obi-Wan sensed grief in her._

_"I will do such terrible things..." she heard him say. She then shouted as the vision faded-_

_"Ani, I will save you from the same fate that befell the one I loved, I swear it!"_

_Her voice then said: "The vision was of him falling to the Dark Side. Through the short time of me knowing him, I felt the Force bonding us, so I have sworn to save Anakin from the darkness that is slowly fading from his heart. Darth Sidious will get what is coming for him."_

The recording ended as the Crystal stopped glowing.

"I sense the bond between them forming. She will be the one who will anchor Anakin to the Light Side and ruin Palpatine's plans even further," Obi-Wan remarked.

"See, she will save Skyguy from Palpatine. I bet that they'll make a cute couple," Ahsoka said.

"I also heard the name "Arthas" again. Did Anakin remind her of this "Arthas"?" Padme asked.

"From what I heard in that vision, he was also consumed by the Dark Side and she saw what was happening to Skyguy, thus, she had sworn to prevent his vision from coming true," Ahsoka replied.

Obi-Wan nodded as he said: "We'll leave it to her and Anakin's companions now to help him. But my main concern is Kael'thas Sunstrider's vengeance against Anakin for foiling his plans."

"I did hear about it and I believe that Skyguy did what he had to do. This Kael'thas is a fool to try to have the revenge against Anakin," Ahsoka said.

"We'll see about that," Padme said. She sounded as if she had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"So, what's been happening while I was chasing after Skyguy to the city of the Dwarves?" Ahsoka said.

"While you were on Azeroth, an investigation into Chancellor Palpatine's misdeeds was conducted. Needless to say, we discovered a lot of his plans for his Galactic Empire. Additionally, we found a journal, but it's encrypted. We have slicers deciphering it," Obi-Wan replied.

"We must talk to the Council, while we wait. They need to know," Ahsoka said.

"I'll be going to the Senate. There will be a lot of clean up to do," Padme said.

She did tell them that Bail knew of Anakin and Tyrande's political debates and already listed Azeroth as the neutral world. She also recorded the conversation between her and Bail.

_"Now it only needs a Senator to represent, if possible. We still have to root out the corruption within the government," Bail said._

_"Anakin is studying the history, the races and their cultures, as he wants to be the peacekeeper. Something tells me that we already have a future Senator of Azeroth, but it will be up to Anakin and the leaders to decide," Padme said._

_"Studying? That's wonderful. We'll leave Anakin to it."_

_"Exactly. Something tells me that Anakin will play a crucial part in Azeroth's future. Now, we have to focus on repairing the damage that Palpatine had done," Padme said as the recording ended._

 

Back on Azeroth, Anakin and his team were preparing to travel south, as they were heading to Outland They were sitting in one of the inns in Ironforge.

"So, we're going to the Dark Portal at last," Anakin said as he drank milk from the glass.

"How are we supposed to reach it? On foot?" Celilar asked.

"I've seen a portal going there. Maybe Master's referring to that," Hayden replied.

"Exactly. We'll be taking a portal after we rest and gather additional supplies. In just case," Anakin replied. He definitely did not want to frighten people in his Beast Form and he knew that he could not carry all of his companions as a Hippogryph. So he decided that he would use the Hippogryph form only in dire situations.

"I know how to get to the Outland through the Dark Portal, so I will be glad to be on the team. Plus, I will introduce you to the history of my people, including Gwaera's," Zash said.

"Then it's settled. Let's leave tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun rises," Anakin said.

They decided to stay in Ironforge the following evening and prepare for the biggest journey that awaited them. Unknown to them, that journey would also reveal answers to many questions.

 

On Corusant, Obi-Wan showed the holocron to Master Yoda. The old master watched with interest as he listened to Anakin's voice.

As the recording finished, the old Master commented-

"Changing, the young Skywalker is."

_"And for the better," a familiar voice said. It belonged to Qui-Gon._

"Master Qui-Gon, once again, it's good to see you. How's Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked

_"He is faring alright now. He is not alone, as he has companions of different origins. There are three of them that I will tell you about-Gwaera, the Draenei Shaman, Celilar, the Night Elf Sentinel and Zash, the Orc Shaman of the Horde. He will be their mentor in Outland. Hayden's origins are shrouded," Qui-Gon spoke._

"Good to hear, that is. Being wise, he is," Yoda said. Qui-Gon nodded.

 "Master Qui-Gon, I begin to feel the darkness fade away from Anakin. This means that Jaina Proudmoore will anchor Anakin to the Light and Palpatine will lose soon enough," Obi-Wan said.

_ "Eventually, that bond will develop into something more than a friendship. As we speak, even if they are apart from one another, they bond. And with that bond, there will be many difficulties in keeping it strong. But they will prevail if they remain strong," Qui-Gon said. _

"If the Force has bonded them that they will be together in the end, that means that it's the will of the Force that they met. And I'm also glad to see that Anakin wishes to be a peacekeeper after his travels," Obi-Wan said.

"But before that, I bet that Skyguy will have many adventures," Ahsoka said.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. Another thing that I want to bring up is that I discovered that Anakin's medical file mentions that he is half Human half unknown species. However, the big problem is that Shmi Skywalker was Human and Anakin has no father," Obi-Wan said.

"Intriguing this is. Wrong, we may be," Yoda said.

"Shmi Skywalker mentioned that she had no relationship. Are you suggesting what I've been thinking of lately?" Obi-Wan asked.

"And what your thoughts were?" Mace Windu asked.

"That Anakin is not Shmi's son. He reminds me of someone familiar. But, I cannot put my hand on who could be that. And also, I detected the signature of someone, that is surely not Shmi Skywalker," Obi-Wan said.

"Which means that Skyguy is not a Skywalker?" Ahsoka asked.

"I sensed a familiar signature of someone I knew, but which one, I have no idea. I guess only the time will tell us," Obi-Wan said.

"True, this is. Sense the Darkness in one of his companions, I do," Yoda said.

"And which companion is the one?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Difficult to narrow down the one, it is. Mask their Signature, they can," Yoda replied.

"Then, let the time tell us, who has the Darkness and Anakin's true parentage, as I theorize that it will be the answer to all of our questions," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll be rejoining Skyguy then. I think I'll be landing in Outland to rejoin him there. Jaina asked me to pass the amulet, which will be their method of communication," Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan nodded as he was in his thoughts. He was concerned about his former apprentice, who was about to go on the big journey to Outland.

 

It was decided that they would go through the portal in the Mage Quarters, as Stormwind was dangerous for Zash to go to. He told Anakin that his people invaded Stormwind and he would not go there. Anakin respected that decision.

"Thank you, friend. It would be safe for me, so, we'll use the portal. Now, we must rest, because tomorrow, is a big day for us all. We'll venture to Outland. My mission there is to find out if Kael'thas has the haven that he promised to his people," Zash said.

"That monster?! He sent his servants to butcher the Draenei!" Hayden exclaimed.

"I do understand your hatred, the young one. We'll also investigate the whole matter of Kael'thas' allegiance. That mission was given to me by Lor'themar Theron, a very good Blood Elf. You need also to know that not all Blood Elves are evil," Zash replied.

"Alright, I will try. Zash, why did he give it to you?" Hayden asked.

"I helped them to get into the Horde, after killing the traitor, Dar'khan Drathir, who allowed the Scourge into their homeland during the Fall of Quel'thalas. I was preparing to go alone until the spirits whispered of your Master's coming. Thus, I decided to wait and join him in his travels," Zash replied.

"Okay. We'll be glad to help," Anakin said as he then turned to Hayden. "My Padawan, you need to control your anger and hate. You must not allow the hatred to stand in the way of our mission."

"Sorry about that, Master. Let us rest tonight," Hayden said as they had dinner and prepared for the long journey ahead of them.

That night, Anakin barely slept as the pain struck his body. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the sheets with his hands. He also nearly let out the cry of the pain.

Another reason why he was in pain because he was seeing a hell of a nightmare:

_A group of the Night Elves were at the entrance of the huge chamber. In it, there was an orb. However, those who stood near it gave Anakin shivers. Two snakemen like beings and a huge Night Elf Demon with black hair. It was the latter that made Anakin sense the evil aura around him._

_"So, Warden Shadowsong, you've made it at last. I knew you would," the demon said.  
_

_"You have much to pay for Illidan. I'm taking you back to your cell," the Warden Shadowsong said.  
_

_Anakin recognized the name Illidan. He read that Illidan Stormrage was named The Betrayer and was locked away for 10000 years in a cell. The man that was the Warden was Maiev Shadowsong, his jailor.  
_

_"Naivete does not suit you. When I consumed the power of Gul'dan's skull, I inherited his memories, especially of this place... and the dark prize he coveted," Illidan said.  
_

_Yes, the power of Sargeras. You would claim it as your own!"  Maiev replied back.  
_

_That power is beyond my reach, little warden. But this-- The Eye of Sargeras--contains all the power I'll need to rid this wretched world of my enemies once and for all. Ironic that you should be its first victim."_

_"You're insane!" Maiev exclaimed.  
_

_"Isolation can do that to the mind. Now, after all the long centuries you kept me chained in darkness, it is only fitting that I bury you in turn," Illidan said as he tapped his magics into the orb. The whole place began to shake and collapse.  
_

_"Damn! I must reach Shan'do Stormrage and warn him of his brother's treachery. My power will allow me to escape but I fear there is no way out for the rest of you," Maiev said as he turned to the Night Elves, who were with him.  
_

_"Go, master! The goddess will light our path to the hereafter. Also, take this crystal. The Chosen One will come," said the female Night Elf, who had purple hair. She held in her palm a white crystal.  
_

_"I will not forget you, my sisters. You will be avenged. I swear it!" Maiev said as he took the crystal and Blinked past the Night Elves. "Now, I've got to find a way out before this cursed tomb is drowned by the seas."_

The dream ended as Anakin woke up in the sweat. What the hell did he just see? A flashback of the past? And how did that Night Elf, who stayed behind, know his title and find Kyber Crystal? Were there Kyber Crystals on Azeroth?

He realized that he would have to seek out Maiev Shadowsong in Outland, as he did hear from Tyrande that she went after Illidan to there. Maybe Maiev had the answers about his nightmare.

 

Ahsoka was packing her things for her journey to Outland. She was to finally join Anakin and deliver the amulet to him from Jaina.

"I'm to deliver this communication amulet to Anakin, so I will be off soon enough," she said.

"We'll catch up to you, as soon as we can. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said.

"You too," Ahsoka said back as she ran to her Starfighter and took off to the stars.

Obi-Wan also decided to also leave along with her. He kissed Padme farewell and followed Ahsoka to Outland. He knew that Padme would join them much later.

 

Anakin woke up with a huge headache after his near sleep. He felt as if he spent the last night drinking a lot. His right arm also ached a lot as if it burned.

"Master, are you... Why do you look different?" Hayden asked.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked back.

"Is there a mirror around here? Why did you not buy it in Darnassus or Exodar, or Theramore or even here?" Hayden said.

Gwaera searched her pouch for something "Before the Exodar's flight to Azeroth, my life-mate gave me the Argus crystal. I will show you from my recording crystal of what he said as he gave me that crystal.

She gave him two crystals. The first one was a white one, while the second one resembled those that he had seen in Exodar and the Draenei structures.

The second crystal was opening up the recording as he studied the first one:

"That White crystal. It's a Kyber Crystal from your homeworld. Are there those that were saved when you departed?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. On Argus, there was a Cavern, from where it came from. We were able to gather and preserve more in the Exodar before the Legion corrupted Argus. Remember the Vault of Lights? That's where they are located," Gwaera replied.

"Not even Blood Elves were able to get their greasy hands on them," Hayden added.

"My people were too blinded to be near them. I have heard the stories from warriors that the crystals repelled anything dark that came near them," Zash added.

"I think I need to construct a new lightsaber, as I'm becoming a Gray Jedi as each day passes," Anakin said as the recording finally played. The crystal was floating in his hand as if it was choosing him. He also saw that he had slightly pointy ears and his hair had hints of blond.

_Gwaera was standing next to a male Draenei, who had white hair, like Gwaera. He held a crystal, that Anakin was holding in his hand._

_"Gwaera. You need to go with the others. I will continue defending our people here on Draenor," the male Draenei said._

_"Oh, my love," Gwaera said. Anakin realized that she and the Draenei who was giving her the crystal were in the relationship._

_"Don't worry about me. The Light will protect us. Before you go, take this Kyber Crystal. My Grandfather had this crystal before our people fled from Argus. You remember him. I know you do," Gwaera's Life-Mate said._

_"I do remember him. Why are you giving this to me?" Gwaera asked as she took the Kyber Crystal._

_"The Force had shown me a vision last night. When you will come to the uncharted world, you and the others will not be alone. A stranger, the Chosen One will come. Light and Dark are clashing in his heart as I speak. Give him this Kyber Crystal, when the right time comes. And that time will be when the Darkness will begin to fade from his heart," he replied._

_"I will keep it. Light and Force guide us," Gwaera said as she departed._

_The recording ended._

"And you know what happened next after my people crashed on Azeroth," Gwaera added.

"Exactly. Now, have we packed our things? We have two portals to cross," Anakin asked as he placed the Kyber Crystal into his pouch.

All of them nodded as they left the inn.

 

They used the portal to arrive in the Blasted Lands. In front of them was a huge dimension gate. There were also camps with both Alliance and the Horde, which meant the soldiers at the camp were defending Azeroth against the threat of the Burning Legion.

"My people crossed it, when Medivh, the last Guardian opened it many years ago. Now, I'll be crossing it again once more," Zash said.

Starghost howled sadly as she felt her companion's pain. They walked to the gate as they stood a step away before the entrance.

"I know that, my friend. I am going to face the sins of the past. But it is necessary for our mission. So let us cross the Dark Portal and begin our mission," Zash said.

"Ahsoka will catch up with us on her starfighter. Now, we will cross the portal to the world of Outland," Anakin said.

They braced themselves as they went through the portal.

 

As Anakin was to cross the portal, Maiev Shadowsong held a crystal in his palm. Naisha's words echoed in his mind. Then, a vision showed him a man crossing the portal on Azeroth.

"His angel. You've come back home to Azeroth, at last," he muttered as he held a crystal in his palm.

"What is it, Maiev?" the Broken Draenei Akama asked.

"It is one of my allies' angel, he has come back home," Maiev said.

"He? And what in the name of the Light happened to him?" Akama asked again.

"When he was stolen by the damn Sith, we believed all this time that he was killed. They hate training children, as Tyrande said," Maiev replied.

"I am so very sorry for the loss that you and your ally suffered. But if this angel comes back to you, please do not use him in your hunt for Illidan," Akama warned.

"He has been manipulated for far too long. I can feel his hatred towards the Sith. So, I will let him decide, once he and Faleron reunite. Only, I cannot foretell where he'll go next," Maiev replied back.

"Let him find his way to you and Lenasha. The crystal is what he seeks. I can feel the spirits telling me this. Also, let this world be his trial ground. This will tell us if he is good enough ally," Akama said.

Maiev motioned to a male High Elf, that had purple hair. He wore green robes of a druid.

"Maiev, what is it?" he asked.

"Faleron, I sensed your angel crossing the portal. The hope was not lost," Maiev replied.

"I sensed it too. Please give me the crystal, so I could take it to him myself. I also need to find out what happened to my Life-Mate, as I sensed the bond nearly breaking eleven years ago," the High Elf replied.

Maiev nodded as he passed the crystal and sat down on the stone floor. He would time his actions and allow Faleron's angel to be tested by the harsh world of Outland and Faleron find out of what had become of his Life-Mate.

 

Palpatine, who was hiding in the stars, was plotting again. He needed to get the things back into his control and quickly. Darth Cyra was lost to the Light, Anakin was slowly walking away from the path of the Dark Side and the Jedi knew of Palpatine's plans.

Now, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was the thorn in Palpatine's side during Anakin's training, was away from Padme Amidala. Palpatine decided to turn her against the said Jedi Master, by telling her that he would be in love with her former husband.

Palpatine grinned as he planned to use Obi-Wan against the Jedi if all went well.

Unknown to him again, his plan would fail from the start, thanks to Anakin's companions' who would encourage to stay in the Light.


	11. Outland and Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and his companions arrive in Outland and begin the exploration as Anakin learns the bloody history.
> 
> Ashoka and Obi-Wan join Anakin and see the changes in Anakin's appearance as the new ally joins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly use Legends material, so Ghosts of Mortis in this fic took place a year after the beginning of Clone Wars, not two. The only Disney material that I'll use is Inhibitor Chips (Found them more justified than being brainwashed).
> 
> According to Warcraft Timeline, the events of the Burning Crusade takes place on 26th year after the opening of the Dark Portal.

**Plans set in motion**

**As the Clone Wars nears its end with Palpatine exposed and on the run, the Republic begins to mend the damage, by fighting the Corruption and to make sure that another Sith Lord was not to rise as the Chancellor.**

**Meanwhile, on Azeroth, Anakin Skywalker discovers that his appearance begins to shift, as he continues to reject the Dark Side of the Force.  
**

**He and his friends now go through the Dark Portal, as the journey in the mysterious world of Outland begins...**

 

As Anakin and his companions exited the portal, they were greeted by the sight, that was familiar to Gwaera, Zash and Hayden, as they knelt in the mourning.

The sky was hellish, as Anakin saw. The land looked shattered, as he theorized that the planet was a wasteland, because of the demonic corruption. He saw two armies fighting against the waves of the Demonic creatures.

Qui-Gon's Force Ghost appeared as he spoke: " _The dimension gate, like the Dark Portal, caused the land to be torn asunder. Sadly, I do not know how it looked like before."_

"We know," Zash and Gwaera said. The former then added as he knelt: "This was used to be a jungle. I remember the beauty of this place. It was called Taanan. I...I can explain if we fly on the way to next destination."

"Outland is still infested with demons. And my people, who are not aware that most of their kin escaped to a new home, including my husband," Gwaera said.

"I know that the Draenei in the recording was your love, but a husband? We have to find him then. I believe that he could help us," Anakin said.

"Exactly. Last I have seen him in Nagrand, the location south-west of here. I know which way to go," Gwaera replied.

"But if we had a method to fly, then we would have started the search now," Hayden said.

"Exactly. But I in my Hippogryph form is not big enough to carry everyone. So we'll have to travel on foot," Anakin agreed.

"But first, we have to fly over that demonic force. We won't be able to defeat them, so flying around is necessary," Hayden added as he pointed at the huge demonic group battling both Alliance and the Horde forces.

Gwaera was casting a spell, that showed her a vision of a Draenei settlement. She then turned to her companions, as she said: "I do have an idea, we can fly to Temple of Telhamat. It was built after the formation of the old Horde. As Velen prepared for the journey to Azeroth, we built settlements if there were those who stayed behind in this world. Amaan the Wise can help us and we can stock on the supplies."

"Good suggestion, but any idea how to get there?" Celilar asked.

Zash meanwhile was working on the spell and soon, a wolfish-lion with bat wings and a scorpion tail was standing in front of them. Zash was next to it. Then, Celilar saw that a Hippogryph followed her through the Portal.

"Azurewing, how come you didn't show up earlier?" she asked as she petted her companion.

Azurewing let out the unhappy screech and prompted to be mounted by her. She did so in a second.

"Okay, that's almost everyone who can fly. Because Gwaera is only one that cannot," Anakin said.

"I can ride you along with Hayden if we can fit into one saddle," Gwaera said.

Anakin nodded as he shifted into his Beast Form. Hayden and Gwaera mounted up as Zash then said: "Lead the way to Temple of Telhamat then."

Hayden patted the feathers as Anakin let out a happy screech. He took off from the ground along with Zash's Wyvern and Azurewing, Celilar's Hippogryph. They decided to fly at a slow pace and only fly faster if they would be attacked from the ground.

Then, Anakin let out a happy screech as he turned away from the Path of Glory and flew in the direction of south.

"Alright, let's see if he found something interesting," Zash said as his Wyvern and Azurewing followed Anakin.

 

Soon enough, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's Starfighters arrived in Outland. They were greeted by land, that was shattered by the unknown forces.

"Why is this section looks like that it is a hell?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked onto the ground below.

"I have no idea. So does Skyguy. I bet that we are ahead of him and his friends," Ahsoka replied through the comlink.

"Let's find a spot where we can park our Starfighters and find them when we are finished exploring," Obi-Wan said.

"And here's the bare ground," Ahsoka said as they landed in the ruins of a village. Corpses of red-skinned humanoids littered the ground.

"We landed in the place, where the battle took place. Looks like we have to be careful, as who knows if there are hostile life forms on this planet. Other than that..." he stopped as he saw Ahsoka waving her arms.

"We're down here, you guys!" she shouted.

"Any additional transport, in case we are picking up those two with us?" Hayden said.

"Just get down here and we'll talk. There is no need to shout from above!" Obi-Wan shouted to the figures in the sky.

The beast in the middle of the group let out a happy screech as he began to land onto the ground. He allowed the riders to dismount as he then walked to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. He let out a very happy screech as he began to brush his beak against Obi-Wan.

"Where's..."

"That white and light purple Hippogryph? That's Anakin in his beast form. I saw it for myself in Darnassus. This suggests that he is a Force-Wielder, just like those, whom he met on Mortis, as one of them could shift into a Gryphon," Celilar replied.

Obi-Wan looked at the creature, that was his transformed apprentice and proceeded to ruffle the feathers and pat the head. The creature enjoyed the affection of his former Master.

"Oh Skyguy, you in that form are magnificent. That explains how you carried two people at once. Okay, where you were going?" Ahsoka asked as she ruffled the feathers.

"To Temple of Telhamat, a Dranei settlement. We were to begin our search for Gwaera's husband, while also doing Zash's mission concerning the Blood Elf Prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider," Celilar replied.

_"Gwaera searching for her husband is one matter, but what Kael'thas has to do with this?" Ahsoka thought._

Obi-Wan showed the look of worry when that name was heard by him. Then, he saw the Hippogryph shift back to the human form.

"Look, Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed as they watched the beast stand on its hind legs, while it transformed.

Then, before them, stood their missing friend and a brother. Obi-Wan's eyes widened at the appearance. Anakin looked different than the last time they were together. Anakin's hair had the mix of brunette and blonde, his ears were pointed and his eyes were blue. He also had the eyebrows similar to the woman, who explained about Anakin's beast form.

This new Anakin ran towards his former Master and hugged him.

"Obi-Wan! Thank the Force you're here!" he said as he tightened his hold.

"I recognize that name, you mentioned it more than once," Zash said.

"If they are to join as companions, more the better," Celilar said as she watched the reunion.

"Anakin, thank the Force you are alive as well! I have not given up on you, ever since I've heard where you ended up on. But now, I'm ready to be your companion, like in the war," Obi-Wan replied as he hugged back his former Apprentice.

"What about Padme? Is she alright? Is she safe in these troubling times?" Anakin asked.

"She misses you, but wishes you all the best," Obi-Wan replied.

"Skyguy, why do you look so different? Your ears, eyes and even hair," Ahsoka noted.

"Anakin, what in the name of the Force happened to you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I noticed my appearance shift just this morning. My arm also ached a lot," Anakin said as he then saw that his right arm was the flesh one, as the glove was gone.

"I found this robotic arm on the floor this morning. Whatever is happening to you, it is for the better," Gwaera said as she held a gold prosthetic arm in her hands.

Obi-Wan used the Force to take it from her and nearly dropped it as it was hot. "Anakin, I picked up the remaining Darkness in it. It looks like your powers have restored your lost arm. I will take this arm as proof that the darkness is fading from your heart. Whatever is happening to you, it is a good thing indeed," he said.

"I wonder what Padme will say about my new looks. But I am glad to have my flesh arm back," Anakin said as he proceeded to transform into Hippogryph form. Gwaera and Hayden mounted him.

"How about we will continue our journey to the Temple of Telhamat?" Gwaera asked.

"Good idea. But how are we to travel with you?" Ahsoka asked.

"On foot, it's too dangerous, as there are hostile creatures nearby. I saw how these two can ride on Anakin. How about one of us sits behind two others?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was thinking the same thing. Ahsoka can ride with me, as Azurewing isn't used around men," Celilar replied as Ahsoka sat behind the Night Elf Sentinel.

"Her people were secluded race, until the Third War, that was six years ago. He can sit with me," Zash said as Obi-Wan came to the Wyvern.

"Good idea. Let's ride to Temple and listen to the history lessons. We can't waste any more time, as I fear that the Blood Elves could be watching us. Who knows?" Hayden said.

"It's what they have done to my people is the cause why he is so angry at them," Gwaera said as Anakin let out an unhappy screech. Obi-Wan listened to both of them.

"Sorry about that. But it's just that I can't forgive them yet," Hayden said.

"Including those, who had nothing to do with the genocide? What if there are Blood Elves, who are not aware of their prince's actions?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked at the youngling. For some reason, he reminded him of someone.

"We are taking off. Next destination, Temple of Telhamat," Gwaera said as Anakin took off into the sky. The rest followed them into the air.

 

Back at Serenno, Count Dooku knelt before a hologram of a man. He was once a Jedi, until the death of his former Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn during the invasion of Naboo.

He became Darth Tyrannus after joining Darth Sidious. His final push to the Dark Side was learning of Qui-Gon Jinn's death.

"My lord, how do you plan to turn Obi-Wan Kenobi against the Jedi?" Dooku asked.

_"By planting the seeds of doubt into the Senator Amidala's heart. I plan to turn Skywalker against them by causing the feud and he'll seek me out as he always did," Sidious smirked._

Dooku had enough. When the Jedi announced their neutrality and revealed the results of the investigation, he realized that he was used by Palpatine.

"I defect from your cause, Master. I have heard that you wanted Skywalker as an apprentice to replace me. I will turn myself soon enough. Begone, Master," Dooku hissed.

_"So be it. The Jedi will betray their word and come back to be the liars that they are. You will see," Sidious said as his hologram turned off.  
_

_"Unfortunately for you, my former Master, I have no doubt that Skywalker will kill you, as he will play the game of a hunter and prey. And you shall be the prey, as Skywalker will be the hunter. Qui-Gon, I am doing this for you and countless innocents that were killed in this pathetic war," Dooku thought as he prepared to depart to Corusant._

 

The group flew in the sky of Hellfire Peninsula, as Obi-Wan looked down. He saw people similar to Zash but having a red skin tone.

"Those are Fel Orcs, my vile brethren. Long ago, my people and Draenei used to be at peace. I and Gwaera are Shamans, who call on the power of the elements of Earth, Fire, Water and Thunder. Until the Rift opened," Zash began.

"The Rift? You mean that dimension gate that you flew from?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, the Jedi Master. My clan fled first in order to escape. It is the clan of Frostwolf and my Chieftan was Durotan. The Orcs who drank the blood nearly wiped out my clan to extinction. Sadly, I was one of those that survived the massacre. Thrall, the Warchief of the Horde was raised as a slave," replied Zash.

Anakin let out an unhappy screech. His background as the former slave was known only to a few people possible.

 "Even I was shocked to hear of it from Anakin the day we met," Gwaera said as she recalled the conversation back on the Azuremist Isle.

"I have no doubt that Warchief would be shocked to hear about our friend's background," Zash noted.

"What about you? Were you captured by humans and lived in those camps?" Celilar asked.

"No, I hid in Stranglethorn, where neither Humans nor demon corrupted Orcs would look. I befriended many troll shamans there until they had to flee to Kalimdor as well. That's when I met Thrall," Zash replied.

"And that is how your people came to Asheville and killed Cenarius," Celilar snarled.

"I had nothing to do with what happened in Asheville. I was actually meditating and that was then the spirits of the land told me of Grom Hellscream drinking the blood of that dreadful Pit Lord and killing Cenarius, the Night Elf demigod," Zash explained.

"At least you're only Orc, apart from the Warchief that I can trust," Celilar said.

"That actually makes two, you know that?" Hayden asked.

Zash nodded as his Wyvern let out the roar of agreement.

"Skyguy, I get the feeling that you seek something more than finding Gwaera's husband and getting the attention," Ahsoka replied.

Anakin let out two screeches. One happy one when Gwaera's husband, and angry one when attention was mentioned.

"Maybe not. I guess you don't want to attract his attention at all," Obi-Wan noted as they flew near a base, where the Blood Elves were stationed.

"Those came from Azeroth. They seek to find their prince and the paradise that he promised," Zash explained.

"Until they find out that their prince works with the Burning Legion," Hayden hissed.

"We shall find out. But I sadly suspect the same, as there were upset pilgrims in Quel'thalas, who said that their Prince is working with demons," Zash said.

"Let's investigate this while we are here. By the way, we have arrived," Gwaera said as she pointed at the Draenei settlement.

Anakin, Azurewing and Zash's Wyvern landed on the steps, where they were met up with the group of the Draenei.

"Hold it right there, Orc," said the Draenei guard.

"We are not here to harm your people, calm down," Zash said.

"You always said that, Orc. Your people butchered ours," a male Draenei snarled.

"Zash was not part of the butchery done to our people, as the Frostwolf Clan refused to drink the demonic blood. He is educating my friend, who has helped our people on Azeroth," Gwaera replied as she got off the Hippogryph that transformed back into his human form.

"Pardon us. But what about them? We have never seen their people before, including his," said the guard.

"They are my friends, but I'm getting to know the latter two that joined my group of travellers. Anakin Skywalker is the first one and leader, as we were both travelling at first. Then, we had his second apprentice, a Night Elf Sentinel and of course, Zash. Lastly, are Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano," Gwaera replied.

"Apologies, my friend. What brought you back to Outland?" a female Dranei asked. Unknown to them, someone else was already arriving at the scene.

"Important missions," Anakin replied.

"Exactly. We'll eat, then discuss our next move. A little planning would not hurt, as Outland is massive and our first move could be in Hellfire Peninsula," Gwaera said.

"Let's discuss the move before we rest and adventure further," Anakin said.

"Agreed," Obi-Wan nodded as he followed Anakin into the inn to rest and talk with his former apprentice.

 

In distance, a male High Elf named Faleron Starfall in his Dragonhawk form watched as Anakin and his companions enter the building, where they would have lunch.

He landed and transformed, as he followed the group to the inn.

"Look, a High Elf!" a child's voice exclaimed.

"Faleron, is that you?" asked a female voice.

"Faleron?" asked a male voice.

"Anakin, he is the ally of the Watchers. He is just as vengeful as Maiev Shadowsong," Faleron heard.

_"Anakin, that name is familiar. No, it can't be," he thought as he walked into the inn._

"Celilar?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me. I'm not alone. I'm with companions, whom I joined in their travels. We are here on the quest of learning and finding Kael'thas Sunstrider, despite the opposition of a youngling, that needs time before letting go of the hatred," Celilar replied.

Faleron then saw to whom the third voice belonged. He had curly brunette with traces of blond hair, blue eyes and pointed ears. He wore black robes with a cloak and a hood. There was a scar slashed across his right eye. A metal tube was on his belt.

They looked at one another as if they knew one another somewhere. Then, they turned away.

"Anakin?" a man with auburn and grey-blue eyes asked.

"It is like I picked up in him something familiar to me. But it's faint," Anakin replied.

"We'll find out, Skyguy. Whatever the mystery is, the time will tell," a young teenager of the unknown species said.

"Exactly. This world will test your strengths, as we will head north to the Tempest Keep, which is located in Netherstorm. We also have to locate my husband as he assists both Scryers and Aldor. The former being the Blood Elven rebels, who fight against Kael'thas. Hayden could learn from them and understand that not all of Sin'dorei are evil," Gwaera said.

"Let's start with searching him here, in Hellfire Peninsula. Then, we'll go to Shattrath city," Anakin said as he took out the map. He got it from Gwaera before they departed from Ironforge.

"Skyguy, we have to be careful of Kael'thas and his henchmen, remember?" Ahsoka said.

"Snips, the only Blood Elves that are on the Peninsula are the Horde ones. Zash told me," Anakin replied.

"What about the Night Elf woman, who is watching our meeting?" Obi-Wan asked.

"So, Lenasha, isn't it?" Anakin asked.

"I am Faleron Starfall. I am a High Elf Druid and last of my kind to be so, as most of them were killed during the Second War. I am also carrying a white crystal," Faleron replied as he took out white cyber-crystal.

Anakin used the Force to take the crystal as he then put it into the pocket.

"Nice to meet you, Faleron Starfall. I am Anakin Skywalker. With me are my friends, Gwaera, Ahsoka Tano, my former Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, my former Master, Zash Halfnight, and Hayden, my current Padawan," Anakin said as he bowed.

"I know Celilar, so there is no need to introduce her to me. I am here to assist you in finding Kael'thas and helping Maiev in killing the Betrayer. I am also searching for my Life-Mate," Faleron replied.

"Who is your Life-Mate?" Anakin asked.

"For good reasons, I hide his name. Or there is something wrong with my memory," Faleron said.

_"Just like I did with Padme. I hope that I don't have to hide it much longer," he thought as he drank a bottle of water.  
_

"I will join you on your travels to assist you in the battles in this world," Faleron said.

"Then welcome aboard. We will rest, before investigating nearby huge red crystal that seems to be tainting the land," Anakin said.

"I saw that in the distance. It's huge, Skyguy," Ahsoka noted.

"Alright. We'll investigate it now. Let's move out," Anakin agreed.

Outside of the Telhamat, Faleron flew in his Dragonhawk form, as everyone rode on the beasts. They flew to the red Crystal that was tainting the land.

"Skyguy, let's brace ourselves for the worst," Ahsoka said as she pointed at the giants, that had crystals protruding from their shoulders and top of their heads.

Anakin let out the screech, telling others that was the right note, as he felt, that if they were not careful enough, the trouble awaited them.


	12. The Colossi and the True Lineage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and his team investigate the huge red crystal and find out the person responsible.
> 
> Anakin also suffers the nightmare of his past. He learns about Kael'thas Sunstrider's mad state.

**Outland!**

**Anakin Skywalker and his companions finally reach Outland, a world devastated by demonic magic. Outland was once a homeworld to the Orcs and refuge Draenei.**

**While preparing to explore and search for Kael'thas Sunstrider, they meet up with Faleron Starfall, a High Elf Druid who also investigates the same matter about the Blood Elf Prince.**

**Now, our heroes are about to investigate the huge red crystal that was sighted nearby...  
**

 

The group looked at the crystal and the giants wandering around it.

"They are not the Mountain Giants that I recall," Celilar remarked.

"I sense the crystal tainting the land. But last time I was here before departure to Azeroth, it wasn't there," Gwaera said.

"Which means that this crystal fell here just recently. Someone was responsible for this," Obi-Wan noted as he observed the giants and the crystal.

Anakin let out a screech as to say-I need to take a look at this and take one of those things down.

"But what about us, Master? We need to find a safe spot to observe," Hayden said.

"Don't worry. I will keep him safe," Obi-Wan said as Anakin landed onto the ground and shifted into the human form.

He took out his lightsaber and leapt onto the colossus. He pierced the thing with his blade as the giant fell onto the ground.

Along with it, a crystal was in its hand. Anakin took it and it was very big.

"There is an encampment nearby. It is of a Cenarion Circle and I have friends among them," Faleron said.

"Lead us there," Zash said.

Faleron nodded as he transformed into his Dragonhawk Form. Anakin transformed into his Hippogryph form. They grabbed the Crystal as they carried it to the camp.

 

They found the camp near the path and this one did not have the blood or bones of the dead Draenei on them.

"That's a big crystal your friends have there.  Did they get that while you were up at the ridge killing colossi? Let me take a look at it," Tola'thion said.

"Here you go. My friends carry it with us," Celilar replied as her friends in their beast forms let out screeches of that they were going to let go of it soon enough.

"Hmph. Just looks like a big lump of unrefined crystal to me. Admittedly, I can feel a sickly, evil aura emanating off of it, but that's not exactly in my line of work. I'm just here to put an end to the mountain giant menace," the Night Elf Druid replied.

"Tola'thion, do you think that another Druid might be interested in this crystal?" Faleron asked as he transformed into his Elven form.

"You should take the crystal lump over to the earthbinder. She's just like you... always needing to get to the bottom of a mystery and thinking all of the time. If you ask me, she thinks a little too much. Just give it to her and I'm sure that she'll get you into a heap of trouble figuring out what is going on up there on the ridge," Tola'thion replied.

"She is our solution then. So, where is she?" Ahsoka asked.

"She is up there, on that hill," Faleron replied as he waved to a Night Elf, who was standing on the hill next to the camp.

"Is that a piece from the giant crystal shard up on Fallen Sky Ridge?" Earthbinder Galandria asked.

"Yes, it is. We discovered it when we took down one of those giants," Anakin replied.

Oh, excellent! I've been waiting to get my hands on a piece of that thing, but Tola'thion's been dragging his feet. He's supposed to be out here helping me to investigate what's going on up on Fallen Sky Ridge. Instead, he's just been sending poor dupes like you - no offence - up there into the slaughter mill. If you give me the crystal maybe I can find a link between it and the colossi," she said.

"First of all, we were investigating that crystal first and that thing was easy to handle," Faloren corrected as he and Anakin passed to her the crystal.

"Oh, sorry for the confusion then," Galandria said as she then added: "I have an idea. Let's plant this in the ground and see what happens."

She walked down the hill that she stood on and planted the crystal. Suddenly, a Colossus appeared and Anakin realized that it was lured by the crystal that fell.

"That crystal just lures more of them to that place," he exclaimed as he dodged the creature's attack.

"And it's tainting the land! Skyguy, we need to find a way to remove that thing!" Ahsoka added as she also dodged.

Soon enough, Anakin and others took down the creature.

"It must be that the evil emanations from that giant crystal are summoning the mountain giants and driving them insane. It's too big to move, and beyond our ability to destroy, but I know a way to quell its power. I've summoned a circle at the northwest corner of the crystal on the ridge. Take this seed to the circle and channel its powers to heal the land through the natural forces of rain, growth and insect repopulation," she said as she gave him a seed.

"That seed is what we need to begin to heal the land," Faleron said.

"Beware, Faleron, I sense an external force at play here... this is not natural!" Galandria warned.

"We'll find out who dumped that crystal onto the land and see to it that they are dead," Anakin replied as he transformed into his Hippogryph form.

 

They flew back to Fallen Sky Ridge and found the circle. Anakin shifted back into his human form and turned to his companions.

"I'll begin performing the ritual to quell the power of that crystal. Keep your guard up and make sure that nothing disrupts the ritual," Anakin said as he stepped onto the circle and prepared to plant the seed.

"Slashing that crystal with lightsabers could be similar to trying to hit a Zillo Beast," Ahsoka remarked.

"That Crystal is too huge to be destroyed and we have no methods of contacting the Republic transport to move that thing to study it. We indeed need to quell the power, I agree with Anakin," Obi-Wan agreed.

"That seed will heal the land, so we must give it a shot," Faleron said.

"And with a ritual, we'll begin mending what is broken. May the Spirits guide us," Zash said as he nodded.

"Then it's settled. Let us begin," Gwaera said.

They stood and watched as Anakin began to channel the ritual. The roots wrapped the bottom of the crystal as they began to see the effect.

"Even there's no water, there is still a chance!" Celilar praised.

"Too early for celebration. Look who's here," Faleron pointed at the projection of a Blood Elf, who had long auburn hair and green eyes, similar to all Blood Elves.

"Who is this guy?" Ahsoka asked.

"Pathaleon the Calculator. I like to call him Kael'thas' mouthpiece, due that he uses a projector to send the orders to the Sunfury. I spied in my Lynx form on various Blood Elf encampments to learn the information," Faleron replied.

Ahsoka hid her giggle. Mouthpiece, this was priceless.

"And just what do you think you are doing? You dare to interfere with the master's experiment?" Pathaleon the Calculator's Image asked.

"So your Master is Kael'thas, isn't he? I knew it," Anakin said as he continued the ritual.

 Do you like what we've done here? Perhaps we will drop these crystals from the sky all over Outland," Pathaleon the Calculator's Image remarked.

"You and your master are nuts to attempt this. You disrupt the natural balance of this land, just like the Naga in Zangarmarsh," Faleron snarled.

Obi-Wan had the impression that there was a really bad situation in the said region concerning Naga. But what are they, he thought as he listened.

"I grow bored with your attempts to heal the land and quell the energies summoning and driving the colossi mad. Goliathon, King of the Colossi, Prince Kael'thas and I demand that you defend the crystal!" Pathaleon the Calculator's Image ordered as the enormous Colossus appeared.

"Maybe leave the healing to me later, as we have the King to kill," Faleron said as he transformed into his Lynx form.

"Anakin, leave the circle now! We have a bigger problem here!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"And I celebrated too soon," Celilar said as she took out her weapons.

"We'll truly celebrate when Faleron tries the healing again and succeeds," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin did see that the land began to heal, even if he left the circle to assist his friends against the Colossus. He dodged as he prepared to strike the giant down. But soon, the Colossus defeated as he was blasted by both Magic and the Force and Anakin leapt onto it and pierced it with his lightsaber.

Anakin landed onto the ground with grace.

"We will meet again soon," Pathaleon the Calculator's Image said as he then vanished.

"You did not celebrate early, as the land is healing. If only we had transporters to remove the crystal..." Anakin began.

"Technology of your part of the galaxy is not necessary here, Anakin. Let nature take the course and that crystal will be crushed. If you try to remove while the land is healing with that technology of yours, then you'll disrupt the balance," Faleron said.

"I understand. We gave this piece of land a better future. Now we know that Kael'thas is a madman. We need to return to Galandria and tell her of success and who was behind the corruption," Anakin said.

"Agreed. Let's go and report the good and bad news," Gwaera said as Anakin shifted into his Hippogryph form. Faleron shifted into his Dragonhawk form as they all flew back to Galandria.

 

Anakin shifted back to his human form as Galandria asked: "Did it work?  What did you learn?  Did you find out who or what is behind what happened at Fallen Sky Ridge?"

"Earthbinder, we have succeeded. The land will heal and the power of the crystal was leeched by the roots of the seed," Anakin replied.

"But Pathaleon the Calculator appeared while we performed the ritual. I and he used to be friends before the fall of Quel'thalas. He and Kael'thas ordered Goliathon the King of Colossi to attack us," Faleron added as he turned in his Elf form from his Dragonhawk.

"KAEL'THAS!? Prince Kael'thas has a hand in this?" Galandria exclaimed. "It is insanity what he has done!  Dropping giant crystals from the sky and decimating the land can only be the work of a madman!" she fumed.

"I can't believe that he could have done this. This is indeed a sign that something is very wrong with my old friend," Faleros sighed as he looked down onto the ground with sorrow.

"I can assure you, the Cenarion Expedition will counter any further attempts by their forces to do this ever again. We owe you a great debt, Faleron. Same goes with your friend who performed a ritual," she finished.

"Anakin, I am very saddened by the fact that Kael'thas has stooped to the new levels of low to pull off such insane thing. We used to be friends long ago, but his desire to save my cousins, the Sin'dorei, has corrupted him from within," Faleron said sadly as he and Anakin flew on Azurewing to Fallen Sky Ridge, where others awaited them.

"I understand. We need to find out what is going on here and deal with this. But first, we must rest for the night," Anakin said.

"I know a spot where we can camp and recover our strength. I've worn out myself right now," Faleron agreed as he showed the spot. The colossi have left as the crystal was empty of any power and they were at peace.

"We could all use a good rest right now before we move on further," Ahsoka said.

"Let's set up the camp for the night, then," Anakin agreed as they set up the camp.

 

Near the night-time, all of them were eating the food that Gwaera cooked.

"I wish that my husband was here. We still need to find him," she said as she put away the dishes. She had to fly to Zangarmarsh to gather the water for washing and drinking.

"We will find him. I am sure that he is not that far away," Hayden said as he drank the cup of water.

Anakin was scribing in his journal, as he studied the Fel Iron Ore chunk that he mined. There were some gems that he found too.

"Padme will love these gems," he remarked as he finished the writing.

"I'll ask my husband to make a necklace or a ring. He not only is a Paladin but a jewelcrafter," Gwaera said.

"Anakin, Palpatine somehow found out about your marriage and divorced you. But I have promised that I would look after her," Obi-Wan said with sorrow in his tone.

"Spirits damn him," Zash grumbled.

"Obi-Wan, thank you for looking after Padme. Guess you'll gift those gems for me to her. I wanted to give something from Azeroth as my sign that I miss her," Anakin said as he pulled out more gems.

"I'll see what I can do about these. A gift would not hurt at all," Gwaera remarked.

Anakin nodded as he passed to her the gems as he put his bag next to his bedroll. She put away the gems into her satchel.

"Then it's settled. We'll rest for the night and then move on to Zangarmarsh to deal with Naga and Lady Vashj, the Naga Sea Witch," Faleron said as he laid down on his bedroll.

"Good night," Anakin said as he laid down in his bedroll. Soon, others fell asleep as well, save for Celilar, who was watching the camp and protecting her friends against any danger.

 

Anakin's sleep was peaceful and his dream had a good start at first.

_He was a three-year-old child and was held by an Elf, who had long blonde hair. Next to him was an Elf with the same appearance as Faleron._

_"Papa," young Anakin babbled._

_"I've got something to do, the little one. Faleron," the blond-haired Elf said._

_"I will look after him, my Prince. As always," Faleron said as he smiled._

_Anakin in the real world realized that he was related to the High Elven Prince, now being a Sun King of the Sin'dorei. The one who was responsible for that massive crystal in Fallen Sky Ridge and the genocide against the Draenei._

_Faleron carried the young Anakin to his crib in a room. It was decorated and was near Kael'thas' chamber. It had a crib, a changing table and a chest of toys.  
_

_However, Faleron stopped as he took out his staff, but not before placing Anakin into a crib._

_"Well, I finally found the Chosen One. I did not think that he would be among the Elves, but it does not matter," the hooded figure said. It was Palpatine or Darth Sidious._

_"You will not take him from His Majesty. Not at least I stand," Faleron snarled._

_"We will see," Palpatine said as he blasted Faleron with the Force Lightning. The Elf blocked it with his staff and looked like that he was going to win. But it was too much for the High Elf and he was knocked into the wall by the blast._

_Sidious took out Anakin and he began to cry. This alerted Kael'thas and he rushed into the room_

_"Unhand my son, you thief," he snarled._

_This confirmed the adult Anakin's realization that he was the relation to Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider._

_Kael'thas cast Mana Shield to defend himself, as he saw Faleron knocked out._

_"Your magics are no match to the power of the Dark Side," Palpatine said.  
_

_"You will try," Kael'thas said as he cast one of his spells. He had to be careful to not hurt Anakin, as he was very vulnerable and was in the creep's arms._

_But, even his magics proved to be futile, as when Mana Shield expired, Palpatine also blasted Kael'thas with the Force Lightning. This knocked out the Elven Prince and Palpatine walked out with crying Anakin in his arms._

_"You Sith scum! Unhand my son!" someone shouted._

_Anakin saw that the man was Hayden, but older. Which meant that he used magic to de-age himself into a kid._

_Palpatine put Anakin aside and battled Hayden with Force Lightining. Even Hayden was overwhelmed, despite blocking it with the lightsaber. He was knocked out and Anakin was carried away._

_"You won't remember them anymore when we are done, my boy," Palpatine said as he used the Force to put Anakin asleep and wiped his memories of Kael'thas, Faleron and Hayden._

 

Anakin woke up in a sweat as he sobbed. For too long, he trusted a man, who actually stole him from his biological family and guardian.

He quietly snuck out of his tent and found a spot to think. Celilar approached him, who noticed that he was awake.

"A nightmare?" she asked.

Anakin nodded as he shed the tears from his eyes.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked. He heard the sobbing and found his friend's bedroll empty.

"Master, my memories of the past recovered and my life as a Skywalker was a complete lie," Anakin replied as he sobbed.

"Anakin, what are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked again. He was confused by Anakin's words at first, but then, he realized that Anakin would confirm his suspicions.

"I am actually a Sunstrider. I was stolen by Palpatine at the age of three," Anakin replied as he wept further.

Obi-Wan was horrified at this discovery. The so-called friendly Chancellor was not only a Sith, but he also stole Anakin from his biological family. Which meant that Shmi Skywalker was never Anakin's biological relative, as Obi-Wan could not feel her Force Signature at all in Anakin.

"Anakin, there is something that I forgot to mention. Your medical file mentions that you are a half-blood. If you are related to Kael'thas, then you are a Half-Blood Elf," Obi-Wan said as he embraced his former Padawan.

"I'm actually Half-High Elf. Blood Elves were once High Elves before the Scourge Invasion of Quel'thalas decimated their homeland," Anakin corrected.

"I did not feel Shmi Skywalker's Force Signature in you at all throughout these years. Even I never met her, I felt two others in you. One familiar and the unknown one. Hers was never one of those," Obi-Wan said.

"I will explain," Faleron said as he arrived. Hayden was next to him. "I was in Dalaran when Prince Kael'thas and his lover went to a cave nearby. It turned out that the latter was somehow pregnant. He was shocked, but somehow, he was glad. He accepted the unborn and chose me to be the caretaker. Hayden was that lover, who travelled around the galaxy.

"Kael'thas knew that the baby would be illegitimate, so the existence would be known to me, Hayden and Kael'thas only. We did everything to hide the pregnancy. Robes did a good job of hiding it and since no one noticed, he was fine. Hayden was a good guest and he was welcome in Dalaran.

"Eight months later, I performed magical surgery and was able to deliver the infant without endangering either the mother or the baby. It was a male infant.

"Kael'thas and Hayden named their son Anakin Remar Skywalker-Sunstrider, as Hayden's last name is Skywalker, but added Kael'thas'. Even Anasterian Sunstrider never found out.

"I, Kael'thas and Hayden raised you until a stranger kidnapped you from us. He blasted us with the Lightning spell and knocked us out. Hayden and I searched for you throughout whole Eastern Kingdoms and galaxy, but we never saw you again," finished Faleron as he shed a tear.

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he hugged his former Padawan, who was sobbing. Hayden joined to hug his son, who was in anguish.

"Master, what Hayden, Gwaera and her husband will think of me? I am the son of a madman, who ordered a genocide!" Anakin bitterly wept. Obi-Wan rubbed soothing circles on his back to comfort his former apprentice, whose father was now a complete monster. At least his mother was a good person.

"Anakin, Kael'thas is corrupt by the Darkness. You will never be like him," Gwaera said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She heard his weeping and was horrified of what Anakin had to endure.

"You will never be like him, Ani. I wish I could have saved him from his madness," Hayden said with the regret

"Your father was not this evil, until his move to Outland. He was desperate to save his people and first had the allegiance with Illidan Stormrage. Then, he defected to the Burning Legion. I fear that his madness is beyond cure. I have been planning to visit him and end his misery and I may have the chance now," Faleron said.

"I know. I need time to recover from all of this.

"First, we need to check the activities in Firewing Point. I know this world like the back of my hand, so I will gladly help. Once we disrupt any possible plans there, we'll deal with the Naga and then Kael'thas," Faloren said.

"Then it's settled. We need to rest for the night, before we go to the Firewing Point," Anakin agreed.

"Sunguy, I'm with you. He needs his butt kicked for what he has done," Ahsoka said as she clutched her fist.

"Great, you just make me unworthy to bear the name of Sunstrider," Anakin grumbled.

"Sorry, Anakin. I was coming up with the same nickname, but with another word in it," Ahsoka said.

"It's alright. I need the time to digest all of this, so I will return to the sleep right now," Anakin said.

"I will make sure that you have a good night's rest after having a nightmare, my former Master," Hayden said as he walked with Anakin to the tent. He fell asleep, embracing his son and helping him to recover from the restoration of the memories, which proved that Palpatine would really have to face justice for the crimes that he had done.

"Thank you, Papa," Anakin muttered as he began to fall asleep.

"You're welcome, Ani. Good night," Hayden replied as he sent the calming waves to Anakin, who suffered a lot in his life. He hoped that soon, Anakin would begin to heal and recover from the trauma he endured, because his father's betrayal inflicted yet another wound that needed a lot of time to heal.

In the morning, Anakin was feeling a bit better but still wept. He loved his father and remembered him, but the time made them into the enemies, as Kael'thas was now a monster, since he allied himself with the ancient enemy of Azeroth, if his fears were true.

If they were true, then Anakin would have no choice, but to kill his own father. And his mother looked forward to do so.

 

The following morning at the Tempest Keep, Pathaleon the Calculator was in the throne room.

"What is it Pathaleon? Have you done the experiment as I ordered?" Kael'thas Sunstrider asked.

"My Prince, we did the experiment as ordered, but it was disrupted by the group of travellers. One of them channelled the ritual, while others defended the man," Pathaleon replied.

Kael'thas was displeased that his experiment failed. Who, or what discovered their plans?

"What was the name of the one, who performed the ritual?" Kael'thas asked instead of that other question.

"It's Anakin. I do not know of his last name, but I suspect that he's the one who disrupted your plans on Azeroth when he aided the Draenei. He is a graceful and strategic warrior, much like the reports from Bloodmyst Isle describe him as," Pathaleon replied as he described the battle.

"Anakin," Kael'thas said to himself as he then turned to Pathaleon. "Leave me be for now. I will summon you again soon enough."

"Yes, my Prince," Pathaleon said as he departed.

Kael'thas was in his thoughts. Could be the Anakin that disrupted the experiment be the one who was stolen from him all those eighteen years ago by the mysterious stranger?

If the answer was yes, then Kael was dealing with one more enemy, his own child, who was reported to be very strong and agile. He also was said to wield a weapon and powers beyond the knowledge of both Humans and the Elves alike.

If that power was what Anakin wielded, he was a very strong foe. Some surviving forces reported of him being a graceful warrior, who wielded his blade like a true warrior in battle. No Blood Elf could match the reported skills that Anakin wielded. It was also reported that he looked like he had seen lots of battles, before somehow coming backing to Azeroth. However, no one could explain how he came to their world or when, as he came out of nowhere.

"I do hope that I'll see you soon enough and test our skills in battle," he said to himself as he was looking forward to seeing his long lost child.

Unknown to him, their only meeting would prove to be Kael'thas' undoing, as Anakin Remar Skywalker-Sunstrider knew of his father's atrocities against both Draenei and the Blood Elves and would not let that stand. And Kael'thas was not aware that his son was very good at delivering justice against anyone, who hurt the innocents.

Not to mention, his mate was against Kael'thas as well. The Sun King was going to face a heartbroken husband when he would see Hayden in the battle against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it odd that land around Fallen Sky Ridge doesn't seem to heal in WoW after Natural Remedies quest, so I fixed it here.
> 
> I played Vengeance of the Blood Elves from Warcraft 3 Frozen Throne when writing the paragraph about Kael'thas learning about Anakin and his thoughts on his son's skills as a warrior.


End file.
